Yuki No Kissu
by Atsui-san
Summary: A tale of romance and adventure between Satoshi and his new duty.
1. Chapter 1: Prelude

Chapter 1: Prelude

_The soft ethereal feeling was one she enjoyed immensely, the tender embrace of sleep engulfing her as her soul once again bonded to the majestic silver locket. "At long last, I shall sleep once again, close to the pounding heart that lulls my senses." she whispered, smiling as she finally faded._

This scene played over and over in Satoshi's mind. It was uncommon for him to dream such an odd dream as this, especially about a female. Nonetheless, it had occurred and he couldn't seem to get the eerie dream off his mind. Krad just smirked in the back of his mind. "Master Satoshi, you realize you're still in class and daydreaming about your dream girl?" he teased. The azure haired boy immediately straightened, looking at the board strictly. It wasn't as if he needed to concern himself with this low level work. After all, he had long since graduated college and simply came to high school to get a taste of real teenage life. Yet, he had so much work to do in order to attend school and maintain his job as a police chief. This school was beginning to become a nuisance.

The day dragged on. Finally, at long last, the melodic sound of the dismissal bell rang freely in his ears. He left class without a word, returning to his own private apartment. He'd refused to live with his father, as the large house seemed to become an even larger nuisance than Azumano High School. He attended Azumano as a freshman and would continue through to eleventh and twelfth grade soon. Then, he would return to his strict life of a solitary, young police chief. Or at least that is where he had set his goals. Yet, the note waiting on his front door upon his arrival was a rude awakening to the endless problem known as Phantom Thief Dark. Oh, how those words made his chest burn and his senses back up. He hated that name, despised it even, right down to the very soul of his being. Phantom Thief Dark, or Kokuyoku as Krad called him, was the most hideous of all nuisances. Not only did he steal artwork from local museums on a regular basis, he had reminded Satoshi that Krad and him shared an existence. "I will catch him this time," the youth hissed, running inside his apartment and quickly changing his attire. He then headed towards the site where Dark would make his grand appearance tonight.

The Phantom Thief was out to steal a statue from a set of four. The one displayed at this museum was the most popular, and it was quite apparent why. The set was a set of four statues as previously mentioned; yet each one represented a season. The statues for spring, summer, and autumn were garbed if festive costumes and emphasized with items from that season. They lacked emotion and spiritual depth. Actually, plain and simple, they lacked the essence of artwork. It seemed more like the sculptures were forced and done in a hurry. This intrigued Satoshi as the sculpture for winter was of a much better quality. It actually had no attribute with its assigned season; from the moment it was halfway developed, it made people chill over from the inside out, and a feeling of loneliness and calm enveloped them when they looked at the magnificent sculpture. Sadness erupted in their gut and their eyes would brim with tears when the masses looked at this statue. The cold stone it was made from was quite sturdy and displayed no chance of collapse at the time.

When Satoshi viewed the sculpture, he felt something different from the masses, a fuzzy warmth like drinking hot chocolate on a chilly day. He didn't know why he didn't receive the same reaction. Perhaps it was due to the Hikari blood running through his veins that gave him a much deeper perspective on artwork. The statue, grey and lifeless, was barren. The woman pictured on the stone surface was without clothes, or so it seemed at first glance. She was lying down on her side, upper body propped up by her right arm and the left one covered her chest. Her posture was a bit shy and she seemed to gaze out at the air hesitantly. Her ankles were crossed as well and her lower body remained fully on its side. The private areas were covered by lacy underwear that was protruding from the smooth continuation of what was meant to be her flesh. Tears were depicted on her cheeks, as her hair seemed to blow lightly in the wind. Satoshi circled the piece in awe. It was life sized, gorgeous in every way. This was the 'Yuki No Kissu' or 'Snow's Kiss'.

Yet, he was pulled away from his entranced thoughts when he heard a small shuffling. Gritting his teeth, he looked around frantically. "Dark, I know you are there!" he hissed icily. Dark flew down from the ceiling, straight at Satoshi as he punched the boy in the face. Satoshi smirked, having leapt back slightly. "Is that how it is, pretty boy?" he questioned, really not expecting an answer as he slid to his feet, delivering a spin kick to Dark's ankles and watching him fall to the ground, catching himself by hovering.

As Satoshi began to stand, he screamed, clutching his stomach. Slowly, his hair lengthened into a long azure and slowly faded into a bright blonde. His form built further, becoming that of a muscular young man. His platinum blonde hair was held back in a pearl hair band, a cross dangling off it. Wings protruded from his back, ripping through his healed flesh and white robe, which was also trimmed with gold. The blonde stood slowly, chuckling menacingly and smirking. Picking a feather from his wing precisely, he smirked, watching as Dark backed away. "Krad," Dark growled, glancing at the statue and back to the feather.

"Damn, this was an important one too," Daisuke Niwa moaned in the back of Dark's mind. Dark just ignored the whining and took a few feathers from his own wings.

"Sorry With." he apologized, hearing the soft whimper of the rabbit like creature that served as his dark, feathery wings. Krad just laughed bitterly, throwing the feather at Dark and watched as the Phantom Thief dodged it. Krad growled below his breath, hovering between Dark and the statue.

Dark smirked softly. "Are you not up to it tonight, Krad?" he asked, throwing the knife sharp feathers at his other half. Yet, he blinked and his eyes fill with horror as he sees Krad dodge and the feathers lodge into the statue. "Oh shit." he murmurs. The sculpture begins to crack and Dark flew out the window to make an escape. Krad attempted stop him, but sighed as the thief flew out the window, knowing he got away.

"I will kill you some day, Kokuyoku," he growled, watching at the statue's fresh cracks completed themselves and the statue shattered. As the small pebbles and large chunks dispersed themselves to their liking, a small glint caught his eyes. He headed toward where he saw it, rummaging through the rubble and picking up a heart-shaped pendant. He rolled his eyes and returned control to Satoshi. Krad didn't care much to deal with any sort of heart-shaped object. It was enough seeing Satoshi's Valentines' chocolates from the back of his mind. Touching hearts was a different story. Human symbols of love were awful in his opinion. Actually, in general, love was awful.

As Satoshi stepped out onto the balcony, the pendant glinted once more in the moonlight from the nearly full moon. "The full moon is soon, isn't it?" Satoshi asked himself, chuckling at the pointless thought. Little did he know the phases of the moon would soon become a worldly and desperate part of his life.

He exited the museum and reported that Dark destroyed the statue by accident. The locket, as Satoshi had discovered, rested in his pocket with his fingers clenched over it, trying to get it open. The police didn't seem to notice the miniscule movement in his pocket and he headed home for the night, quite tired. Luckily, he had finished his homework at school during his last class, a free study period. Arriving back at his apartment, he shut and locked the front door behind him, taking out the pendant. It was indeed a locket. He could tell by the small clasp on the bottom point and the hinges at the peaks of the two bumps of the heart. Yet, it wouldn't open, seemingly sealed shut. He tossed it on the table in frustration and went to his room.

Brushing his teeth and taking off his clothes, he sighed, climbing into bed with nothing but boxers on. He removed his glasses and laid them on the nightstand, shutting off his lamp and nodding off to his long needed sleep. His sleep was calm, unusually peaceful even. Not a single dream protruded his subconscious mind and he remained in a deep slumber.

For others, things didn't go so well when they got home. Dark flew in through Daisuke's window, seeing Emiko, Daisuke's mother, standing in the room. "Um, yes, Emiko?" he asked.

"Dark, let me see the statue." Emiko ordered, a sharp look in the mother's eyes. "Don't tell me you weren't able to steal it!" she snapped, furious as she glared up at Dark. She'd been really looking forward to seeing 'Yuki No Kissu', now she was having doubts.

"I can go pick it up if you want. It will take a while. After all, it probably broke into a lot of little pieces." he whispered in response, quickly changing back into Daisuke. Daisuke looked flustered.

"Dark, don't leave me hanging!" Daisuke begged, getting no response. Emiko just cracked her knuckles.

"Dark broke the statue? Dark, next time you come out of Daisuke you're doomed. Oh, and Dai sweetie, don't worry about it. It isn't your fault Dark was stupid enough to break the statue I heard so much about." she assured, ruffling her son's hair. "Now off to bed." she demanded, leaving the room.

With leapt from Daisuke's shoulder onto his bed and cuddled into the sheets, lying on his back. "Kyuu." he squeaked, falling asleep instantly. Daisuke got his pajamas on and crawled into bed, kind of annoyed as he too dozed off.

"Ice, snow, lonely and cold,

Enveloping and old,

Truth be told,

My heart, to it, I have sold.

Taking hold,

Of my mind's only fold,

Thoughts so bold,

Bite away my voice's mold.

In my voice, there will be gold,

In my hands, it is ice that I hold."

Risa clapped softly, having listened to her sister's poem. Riku was pretty good at rhyming, but Risa could never figure out the meaning to the poems. "Um, so Riku, what does it mean?" she asked.

Riku just groaned, rolling her eyes as she flung herself, notebook in hand, on Risa's bed. "If you can't understand it, it sucks." she moaned, angry at the fact she could never get something meaningful. "I was writing about the statue that was on the news," she explained.

Risa nodded, looking at her twin sister. "Yah, I thought that statue was pretty. The 'Yuki No Tora', right?" Risa just blushed softly. She was never good at remembering names. Riku just sat up and met her sister's gaze.

"Are you stupid? It was 'Yuki No Kissu'. I mean you talk about wanting to kiss Dark all the time. How can you forget the word in the title of a sculpture, but remember the part about snow?" Riku was bewildered by her sister's memory and sighed heavily as her sister's cheeks puffed up in anger from being called stupid. "'Night, Risa." Riku then left, not wanting to argue with her prissy twin sister right now. Or more like a look-a-like counterpart. The two had personalities that were polar opposites of each other.

Risa just rolled her eyes and went to bed as well. It was late and they both had school tomorrow. Yet, Risa had insisted on staying up to watch the outcome of her precious Dark's raid. Of course, Riku had shut the television off and by the time Risa got it back on the broadcast was over. "Stupid Riku." Risa mumbled, cuddling into her blanket.

Back at Satoshi's apartment, far away from Daisuke's home or the Harada's mansion, there was something new unfolding. This something had an unfathomable form and would soon awaken.

Above the pendant, resting on Satoshi's table, a bright pink pattern began to glow. The center was a heart and separated from the side of the heart were two identical shapes, the reverse of each other, which appeared to be the bone structures of a set of wings. This glow enveloped around the pendant, casting a faint light that crept only a few inches under Satoshi's door. Yet the youth paid no notice, lost in his peaceful slumber. Little did he know he would awaken to an indefinitely changed scene. Satoshi Hiwatari's life was about to make a complete turn around.


	2. Chapter 2: Names Under The Full Moon

**Chapter 2: Names Under The Full Moon**

Satoshi groaned as he stepped back out to his living room to check on the pendant on the low-lying table. His eyes widened and he quickly covered them as he saw a girl lying there. No, it wasn't a girl. Nobody could have gotten into his house last night and her figure was too mature for a simple girl. She was a woman, despite the innocent and carefree expression on her sleeping face. He kneeled beside the table, gazing at her slightly. She looked just liked the girl from his dream, but with a lot less clothes. The only thing she was wearing was a pair of small, lacy underwear, hot pink in color. Her hair was slightly curly and seemed to bounce slightly as she adjusted her head softly. The gentle pink color reminded Satoshi of cherry blossoms and he smiled at the color fondly. He hadn't even noticed now that Krad was trying to take over and gave in easily for once, realizing he was ogling a practically naked woman. Of course, leaving her to Krad wasn't the best idea either, but he shouldn't be handling these things. He was too young. Besides, he'd get nothing accomplished but being late for school as all he could do was stare.

Krad smirked as Satoshi refused to watch from the back of Krad's mind. "Little boy." Krad teased, slowly moving some of the woman's hair from her face. He trailed a finger down her arm lightly, watching her shiver softly. Slowly, her eyes flickered open and she sat up, hair covering her nipples from Krad's view. She looked around sleepily, rubbing her eyes.

"I guess someone woke me up from the long sleep then?" she questioned, already knowing the answer. She then looked at Krad. "Was it you who woke me up from the pendant?" Her gaze was inquisitive as she leaned a bit closer to him. Krad just kept a calm expression, meeting her gaze. Satoshi wouldn't have even been able to look away from her large bust, yet Krad had good self-control.

Krad simply nodded. "Yes, I Krad Hikari, and my tamer Satoshi Hiwatari have awak..." He was cut off as her lips brushed against his softly. She then embraced him, pleased, as he was a lot warmer than the table. She nuzzled his neck tenderly and rested her head lightly on his chest.

"Since you've awakened me, you and Satoshi are now my masters. All of me is at your disposal," she informed calmly. Krad and Satoshi just stared with awe now and Krad smirked softly. This wasn't so bad. She said all of her, so he could use her for pleasure and make her cook, clean, and do tons of other things. Of course, Satoshi would have control most of the time and this irked him, but he still liked the idea.

"So be it. You'd better obey your masters though, or else you'll be punished." Krad warned, tilting her chin up and kissing her forcefully. She willingly complied and Krad handed control back to Satoshi during the kiss, watching as Satoshi's first kiss was lost to this strange woman. The youth blushed deeply, pushing her away. She just blinked in response to this separation, surprised.

"Now, girl, what is your name?" He seemed annoyed now and was looking away as to not see her bust and to hide his blush.

"My name? People call me 'Yuki No Kissu'. Though, I have a different name that I forgot when I was sealed into the pendant and placed into the statue I modeled for. My past master said he had to make one beautiful piece of artwork, so he would put my form to it and the beauty of my soul by sealing the pendant with my soul inside the stone. I was seventeen then," she informed happily, seemingly not caring much about the fact of her sealed state.

"So, you're still human, right?" Satoshi wondered how someone managed to seal her in a pendant, especially if she was human. It seemed impossible.

"I know not more than what I told you. I will inform you as soon as I recall it, Master," she announced joyfully. Satoshi couldn't take it anymore and went back to his room, grabbing a baggy pair of pants and a large T-shirt. Her pulled the T-shirt over her head and helped her get the pants on, blushing all the while. Her cheeks flushed a bright red as she realized she was wearing Satoshi's clothes and she squealed with delight. "Master doesn't hate me," she announced happily.

"Call me Satoshi." His demand was straight and simple, but he was even more so irked by what she said in response because he'd obviously been misinterpreted. She called him 'Master Satoshi', just the easiest thing to blend in at school. Oh great, that was right, school. "Okay, Yuki, I'll call you that for short. The thing is, you're artwork, not a human. I don't care what you do, but I have to make sure Dark doesn't find out you're in this form and then make sure he doesn't steal you if he does find out. Therefore, you're going to school with me. You can't use your current name, so we need a new one and I am sure I can pass you off as a tenth grader. You're shorter than me after all, well, my height actually, but whatever. At school we'll get you enrolled and get a uniform. Tomorrow you'll be officially introduced. Now, for your name." He seemed to ponder it for a while and then snapped his fingers. "Your hair color, it reminds me of cherry blossoms, sakura, so your name will be Sakura Hiwatari. I'll tell people you were adopted into my family." With that, he went to finish getting ready for school.

They arrived at school and she looked around in awe, asking him what everything was. After what seemed like the fiftieth question, he told her to shut up and she did so quickly, following him to the guidance office silently. He filled out all the paperwork for her and she scribbled a fake signature like he had whispered as an order. Yuki, or Sakura, as she would now have to respond to, was given permission to speak again when they left the office. "Can I change into these clothes now, Master Satoshi?" she inquired, a puzzled look on her face.

Takeshi walked by and overheard her say 'master'. He then looked between her and Satoshi. "Oh my, Hiwatari, she is wearing your clothes too. That was quick. So you like her type, huh?" the reporter asked, smirking as he rested an elbow on Satoshi's shoulder.

Satoshi just slapped his hand on his face, taking a deep breath and rubbing his temple softly. "I don't know why she calls me that. Her name is Sakura Hiwatari, my step-sister." Yuki was about to speak but he shot her a quick glare to silence her. She just nodded in agreement sadly. Takeshi rolled his eyes, his interest gone when he heard her fake last name. She just stared at Satoshi with soft eyes.

"Mast...I mean, Satoshi, am I that annoying?" She looked into his eyes worriedly and then just looked away, hugging her new clothes tightly. "Where can I change, Satoshi?" She was surprised that he didn't pry into her sudden change of mood and simply pointed to the girls' locker room, which was conveniently across the hall. Yuki went in and came back out wearing the school uniform. Yet, there were some flaws. She couldn't get it really straight and didn't know how to get the stockings or shoes on. Satoshi groaned, straightening out her uniform and carefully helped her with her stockings, blushing softly as the backs of his fingers rolled up her smooth leg.

Krad laughed at the back of the youth's mind. "You just miss ogling her nice body, don't you?" Krad teased. Satoshi just growled lowly and quickly helped Yuki get her shoes on before storming off to the classroom. To much dismay, Yuki had followed and he sat down in his seat, no empty one nearby. Yuki just sighed softly and took a seat at the very back of the class. Daisuke had glanced at her as she walked by.

"Hey, Daisuke, talk to her at lunch. She looks new and she is hot." Dark urged. Daisuke just blushed and stuttered a 'no' in response. After all, he already had Riku.

When at last lunch did come, she watched Satoshi closely, moving her head around so she could see around the people who got in her line of view. Yet, one blocked it completely as Risa stood in front of her desk. "Hey, you must be new. I'm Risa!" she greeted.

Riku walked up as well. "I am her twin sister Riku," she introduced, holding a hand out to Yuki. She shook her head softly and refused Riku's hand.

"Sorry, I'm sick and I would not want you two to get it. My name is Sakura Hiwatari." In her eyes, she never said so many lies at one time before. Risa shifted her weight and Yuki stole a quick glance past her, seeing Satoshi gone. She just sighs softly in dismay.

"Oh, hey, a Hiwatari? That means you're related to Hiwatari, right, Sakura?" Risa asked joyfully, having just noticed. Yuki nodded and forced a soft grin.

Riku and Risa assured that they would help her if need be and left to go eat lunch. Yuki sat there, resting her head on the desk as tears blurred her vision. She wiped them away with her bare forearm, sniffing delicately. Her gaze darted around the blurred room and she then buried her face in her arms, crying quietly. She'd made her new master mad on the first day and she'd told so many lies to innocent people. Yuki felt awful, something that was a fatal feeling when she started crying. Her tears, like the legend, did indeed become snow, but more in the sense they caused snow outside. When she was ashamed, the snow would be blood red and drain life from all that it touched, yet, this snow only showed up if she cried for more than ten minutes. Of course, as white snow began to fall in the middle of spring, Satoshi became suspicious, quickly going inside and running into the classroom.

Yuki lifted her head up from her desk and glanced at him. "What, you came to punish me?" she asked sorrowfully. Satoshi blinked and then figured it out. She was bothered because he'd been acting coldly towards her and that was why she cried.

'What a baby, well, for my benefit, she can't be found out so it looks like I'll have to be nice.' Krad's warning to hurry up interrupted his thoughts, and Satoshi ruffled her hair softly. "Hush, It's okay, Sakura. I'm just being cold is all. It isn't your fault. You're doing a great job." he assured. Yuki just looked up at him and wiped her tears away, beaming up at him now.

"So I am not a bad sla..." She was cut off by his hand again as the class began filing back in again. Satoshi quickly took his seat and she just sat there for the rest of the day. When they got home again she plopped down on the floor, rolling about happily as she quite liked the apartment. After all, she'd woken up there. Rolling to the closet, she pulled out a futon and placed in on top of the table, unfolding it and making it even. The table was what she saw as her bed. Satoshi just groaned. "What do you like?" he asked.

"Strawberries." Her answer was simple and straightforward. "And my masters."

Satoshi gave no response, simply glancing out the window at the darkening sky. He then checked the calendar. "Sakura, do you want to go for a walk around town under the moon?" he asked, realizing it was the full moon. She sat up and nodded happily in response. He went into his room and changed into regular clothes and gave her the ones she'd been wearing that morning. With his back turned, her waited for her to change. The two left the house and Satoshi locked the door behind him, leading Yuki to a food stand that wasn't far from the fountain plaza. He was quite hungry and bought two chocolate and sugar crepes. The stand specialized in crepes and he was quite fond of them. They were filling as well as the fact that they tasted good.

Carrying two paper plates over to the bench by the fountain, he sat down. Yuki sat next to him and he handed her one of the plates and a fork and knife. She stared at the utensils and watched what he did with them. Being new to the future, she wasn't quite sure about many of the customs, yet she would pick up on it easily. The sky blackened when the two finished the meal and she took the two empty plates to the garbage bin, having watched as other people threw things in there.

"_Meba li a li da cla eva."_

The voice was a soft whisper in the distance, one only Yuki herself could hear. Her eyes clouded over from their regular chocolate color with bright orange highlights. Now she stood there, between the garbage bin and the bench, eyes matching the dark sky, a cloudy cerulean. She turned slowly, looking up at the sky and hence she had been her regular self, she would have panicked. Yet, it was too late now. The light of the full moon cast its soft glow on the world and she was enticed to it, taking small slow steps towards the cliff that dropped down to the ocean from the plaza. Her gaze never left the silvery moon and her possessed form stood at the edge of the cliff, nearly a silhouette in the looming moonlight.

"_Meba li a li da cla eva."_

There was that voice again, the voice that teased her so, the one only she would succeed at hearing. Upon its continuous whispers, her gaze shifted, now instead looking down on the rocks and waves below. Satoshi watched closely from the bench, not having noticed the change in her eyes. He just figured she thought the moon was very pretty and was trying to get closer to it. That was until she looked down at the water.

He slowly stood, becoming a bit wary now as he edged toward her gradually, her light cherry tinted hair seeming to float about her softly as she took one final step forward, off the cliff. Her balance faltered and she began to fall forward. Satoshi ran towards her now, seeing that a few people were watching in amazement. Everything seemed to go so slow, her figure falling forward and Satoshi's desperate sprint. He couldn't let this piece of artwork destroy itself; there was no way he could.

She slipped just below view of the cliff as Satoshi got there, sliding to his knees and grabbing her hand. At that same instant, a cloud covered the moon and a few other people ran over, helping to hoist the seemingly frightened girl back up. After they cleared, Satoshi just gave her a cold look.

Yuki ignored the look, trembling as she threw her arms around him, trying her best to refrain from crying. She didn't really comprehend why the voice, that apparently nobody else heard, seemed to draw her towards it. Yet, even with her previous master, she'd realized that it always tried to get her to jump off high places. Yet, she didn't want to, though, she could never seem to resist it. The idea of dying, it was frightening her. To possibly cease existing in the world was a scary thought.

She began to cry softly and Satoshi quickly wiped away her tears, not wanting to see it snow. Yet, he was too late, a single one fell and slowly, clouds began to gather in the sky. Raindrops slowly began to beat down on them and he blinked. He had thought it only snowed, yet apparently not. "What is the system behind your tears?" he inquired as he led her to an overhang. She sniffed, trying to cease her crying to answer.

"If I am happy it is a pure snow. If I'm mad or upset, they explode. When I am scared or sad they become rain. Then, when I feel ashamed of myself, my tears become red snow," she stuttered. She finally succeeded at getting her tears to stop and blushed softly as Satoshi pulled her into an embrace.

"Why'd you jump off the cliff?" This question seemed to shake her up some as she pulled away, looking at the ground shamefully.

"I don't know. The voice tells me to do it and for some reason my body doesn't resist. No, it can't resist. I don't know why though." She met his gaze and waited to see if there were any more questions, wishing he hadn't asked what he just did.

He remained silent for a moment and then asked a final question, or set of questions. "What was your first master's name? How many master's have you had? Also, did any of them create you?" She just blinked at the sudden genre change of the questions.

"I have had three masters; Krad, you, and the one from a few centuries ago. I can't remember his name though. There was the letter 'h' in it somewhere though. I'll tell you his name when I remember it as well as anything else that I recall," she assured, forcing a smile.

"You're scared of the moon because of the voice it makes your hear, right? So while its still cloudy, let's head home." With that he grabbed her wrist, pulling her along back to the house.

"Not the moon overall, just the full moon and the new moon in the cycle. I like the moon in the rest of the phases though." She smiled softly at his concern, yet figured it was only to make sure she didn't try to jump off a cliff or something again.

When they got home, Satoshi shut the blinds in the living room and watched as she took off her pants, figuring that was acceptable as they wouldn't be comfy to sleep in. Yet, he blushed and looked away when she began to remove her shirt too. "Yuki, please leave that on," he pleaded. He watched as she nodded softly, climbing into bed and pulling the blanket over her head. The futon seemed to quiver softly and he did his best not to laugh. Even inside she was still afraid. "You can still hear the voice from inside when the blinds are shut, can't you?" he asked, figuring that had to be it, otherwise she wouldn't be so scared.

She popped her head out from under the blanket where her feet would normally be and looked up at his face, nodding quickly as she retracted herself back into her little hut again. He just sighed as he pulled the blanket off and motioned for her to follow him. He led her into his room, making her look away as he took off his shirt and pants, putting on a pair of pajama pants. It would be too awkward to sleep in just boxers tonight. Yet, if there was a chance that she'd jump out the window in the middle of the night it was better if he could make sure, while sleeping, that she didn't wander off. Lying in bed, he patted the spot next to him. His bed was a queen size, so there was plenty of room.

She lay down next to him and he pulled the covers over them, wrapping his arms around her waist. He slept on the left as usual and she was on the right side of the bed. His chest pressed lightly against her back and he relaxed some from the extra warmth, soon falling asleep. She'd fallen asleep the instant she'd known she was going to be safe. After all, she was exhausted. Life of an artwork, like the soul and emotion of a statue, required a lot of magical energy to operate without rest for a day. This magical energy would replenish, during her sleep, by the next morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Reencounters And News Of A Cl

**Chapter 3: Reencounters And News Of A Class Trip**

It had been about a month since Yuki came into Satoshi's life and slowly he was forcing himself to remember that he only tried to make her happy because she was an important piece of artwork that Dark would try to steal. In fact he could use her as bait. That idea had crossed his mind before, but if Dark got away and figured out whom she was he would never get any rest. Yet, Krad began to notice what Satoshi was in denial about. The teenage boy kind of enjoyed seeing Yuki smile. It wasn't any particular attachment, he just felt at ease and relaxed when she smiled and despite how easy it seemed to make her smile, it was actually quite difficult to get a genuine smile out of her.

Yuki had also made some friends at school, though Satoshi would have preferred that she remained distant from Daisuke Niwa. It was inevitable; he was now forced to sit with a group at lunch instead of the quiet and lonesome atmosphere of the roof. Though, the change of scenery from the roof to the courtyard of the school wasn't that bad. Yuki waved a hand in front of Satoshi's face. Daisuke had asked her if he was okay as he seemed to be zoning out.

She smirked and gave a somewhat sad look, making her eyes water. Satoshi quickly snapped out of his daze upon seeing her eyes water and she wiped her eyes, laughing softly. "I fooled you!" she chuckled, grinning proudly. Satoshi just rolled his eyes, annoyed, as he snatched a strawberry from the lunch she'd made herself. She blinked and shot a glare at him, reaching to get her strawberry back. He leaned away from her and popped it into his mouth. She just puffed up her cheeks and turned her back to him in order to create a barricade between him and her strawberries.

At home he had taken out a few old recipe books and she began cooking small things, putting them into a boxed lunch for him. She would make about five of six dishes on Sunday evening and he would get the same things in his lunch all week.

However, her lunch was always different. She either made herself a simple sandwich or put a bunch of strawberries and a sugar packet in or something like that. Riku and Risa always wondered why she didn't eat the same balanced meal that she'd made. She always answered with 'because I like this better'. Satoshi was always quite amused by this. Her cooking, after the first week, which was just training, had gotten a lot better. Everything was freely edible now, or everything she attempted to make. He didn't expect that much from her that quickly.

Satoshi eyes widened an unnoticeable amount at Riku mentioned an interesting topic. "Can you believe that Dark shattered that one statue, well, Risa? You said he could succeed at anything but instead of stealing the 'Yuki No Kissu', he broke it," Riku teased. Yuki's head turned to this and she raised an eyebrow, glancing at Satoshi. Daisuke just chuckled softly and Yuki scratched the back of her neck, wanting to end the discussion before it spread, so she had to talk over Risa's whining over Riku's put down of Dark.

"Daisuke, that girlfriend of yours is rather rude." Dark pouted, not wanting to be reminded of his failure. The Phantom Thief, while inside Daisuke, could only speak and be heard by him and vice versa. The same went for Krad and Satoshi. Yuki had figured that out by now.

"Riku, I am sure he didn't mean to break the statue, but nothing was meant to last forever you know. I mean, I am sure that it was really that statue's time to go." she encouraged. Risa nodded in agreement and the twins finally stopped bickering.

Satoshi just rolled his eyes. 'What an idiotic way to stop a conversation,' he thought. Yet apparently it worked for the three girls. Yet, he was interrupted from ignoring them when Yuki leaned against him, giving him a cute look.

"Did Phantom Thief Dark send another calling card?" she asked. Her smile was innocent and her eyes drew in his gaze, possessing a desire and craving to know the answer. He hated it when she gave him that look because that was one he couldn't seem to resist.

"Yes. He is going to steal a mysterious painting from long ago that was said to be of the same model as the 'Yuki No Kissu'." He felt his heart skip a beat as she smiled authentically and quickly looked away, annoyed. 'Stupid piece of artwork.' His mental scolding just made Krad laugh in amusement.

"Well, off that topic, is everyone going on the class trip to the beach. I heard they extended it this year so we can do a lot more and because the teachers opted for a day of on location history lessons." Daisuke seemed to know a lot about what was going on. Of course he was the only person who really paid complete attention in class apparently. Well, excluding Takeshi who paid attention to everything and every discussion but the one-way conversation with the teacher.

Yuki looked over at Satoshi. She would only go if he went and that was all there was to it. After all, he was the master, so she had to follow him about. Satoshi nodded in a response and she nodded as well, singing in her head from joy. Riku and Risa both said they were going too and offered to share a room with her. Apparently, it had to be girls with girls and boys with boys. She gave a nod of reluctant agreement and then looked back at Satoshi who'd begun to stand up, carrying both bento boxes. She jumped to her feet as well and waved to her friends before following him inside.

Satoshi sighed; knowing this next bit of news would upset her. "Sakura, tonight is the full moon again." It had been a whole moon cycle since their first encounter with the 'voices'. "I have to go deal with Dark tonight, so I won't be there to sleep by your side. You can either come with to hang around outside with some of the police force or wait at home. Your pick." His offer was quite generous but he knew she'd still be upset.

She stared at his back, which was turned to her, slightly taken aback from surprise. She took a step back in the shock and then threw her arms around him from behind, embracing him tightly. He could tell she was doing her best not to cry. "I'll wait with the police," she agreed. That way she would at least know she wouldn't try to kill herself again if she became possessed. Yet, she wouldn't feel as safe as she did with her master.

There was the small click of a camera heard and Takeshi ran past them, yelling 'thanks for the good picture'. Satoshi just grumbled a few curses under his breath and ruffled her hair, assuring she did nothing wrong. The two went back to the classroom together and the day proceeded normally.

That evening Satoshi gave two of his unit strict orders to keep her away from cliffs and high places and make sure she didn't cry and was entertained. He also gave them a few tips on how to make her laugh before heading inside the museum.

He gazed at the painting. It held no emotion and he considered it horrid artwork, though the depicted image did look a good bit like Yuki. Her former master probably made it as well. It wasn't long before Dark flew in and Satoshi activated the emergency lockdown, smirking. "How are you going to get away now, Dark?"

The Phantom Thief just chuckled, plucking a feather from his wing and throwing it at the bars in front of the window. He activated the feather's magic and watched as the bars began to melt. While he was slightly distracted, Satoshi tackled him to the ground and Dark quickly pushed him off, flying out of the boy's reach. He quickly snatched the painting while Satoshi was rendered busy by his transformation.

Satoshi felt it coming, screaming loudly. This scream resonated in Yuki and her eyes shot open and darted up to the window. Yet, she resisted. He'd told her everything would be all right. Krad had regained control and he flew at Dark quickly, slamming his counterpart into the wall. Dark kneed Krad in the stomach and the two separated. It was now a race for the window and Dark flew full speed ahead, Krad caught up when the Phantom Thief slipped through the window. Outside, Krad plucked a few feathers from his wings, throwing them at Dark and watching as one dart-like feather lodged into his opponents back. Phantom Thief Dark had escaped again.

At the sight of the winged being, the two cops watching Yuki had run off and Krad flew down to her, his wings vanished, the soft smell of blood now in the air. Yuki smiled at him and hugged him tightly. "Master Krad!" she squealed.

Taking off his hair band, he handed it to her, kissing her forehead softly. "I'll see you again soon." With that he turned back into Satoshi. Yuki beamed and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail with Krad's hair band. Satoshi just watched this and raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Master Krad is letting me hold onto it until we meet again," she informed happily looking up at the sky. It was much darker than usual, the light of the moon absent from it. "Satoshi, could we go to the fountain plaza again?" she questioned. He just nodded softly, knowing she liked to be there on the nights she could hear the voice. Yet, she'd never go alone in fear of leaping off the cliff again.

As the two walked towards the plaza down the street, she slipped her hand into his, resting her head on his shoulder. Satoshi blushed lightly. "Sa...Yuki, what are you doing?" he asked, not used to her doing things like this.

"Your hand is warm and it is chilly out." She fell silent after this and separated from him as they got to the plaza. He went to go purchase a crepe, caught up in a line of about five. She stood between the bench and the cliff, spinning in a soft circle and laughing freely as she stole a brief glance in his direction. Satoshi just smirked at this, finding her childish behavior cute as she stood there in the dress she'd picked out for herself. It was a spaghetti strap dress, pitch black in color. Yet, embroidered on two inches of the bottom rim and one inch of the top rim, excluding the straps, were soft pink cherry blossom petals that seemed to glow softly. It matched her quite well.

Dark hovered overhead, camouflaging with the shadows of the sky. He was quite intrigued by Satoshi's closeness to his supposed stepsister. The Phantom Thief hadn't overseen the incident with Krad, but he did notice Yuki's hair in a ponytail. That was unusual. "Hey, Daisuke, how come Sakura never wears her hair like that at school?" Dark questioned. Daisuke gave no response, as he had no clue of what the reason could be.

Yet, with Satoshi still in line, Yuki heard the voice once again, eyes clouding over.

"_Ne va li a li a cla eva."_

The outline of the full moon was illuminated to her vision. She traced the rim in the air with her finger, nearing the edge of the cliff as she did so. Satoshi had looked away to pay for his snack and took the crepe, turning to see her standing on the very border of the cliff, jagged rocks and water awaiting her below.

"_Li a lu ra e ne a rai."_

She smiled meekly, no longer hearing the voices or sounds of the world around her as she stepped off the precipice, plunging to the rocks below. "Yuki!" Satoshi screamed, running towards the cliff's peak, leaving behind the crepe he'd purchased. There was a swift flare of black as he neared the position where she'd fallen from, causing him to curse under his breath. Dark was indeed there and Yuki would soon be in his grasp. Moments later, he recoiled in horror as he saw Dark soar back up with her in his arms. "Dark, let her go," he demanded, glaring at the Phantom Thief.

Dark smirked mischievously. "I believe I will just have to take your prized Yuki off your hands for a while," Dark replied, soaring off into the shadowy sky. Yuki came to her senses soon afterwards, eyes widening as she looked down towards the ground far below. She clutched the person who was holding onto her firmly, assuming it was Krad. Of course, when she looked up she hastily let go, gritting her teeth.

"Where is Master Satoshi?" she hissed, knowing that this bandit was her master's adversary as he often spoke ill of Dark. She was taken by surprise as Dark stopped flying, hovering in place as he adjusted her stance in his arms some. Flicking a pressure point on the back of her head, he chortled softly.

Yuki fell unconscious in an instant, lying limp in his arms. He continued the voyage to Daisuke's residence, flying through his tamer's window as usual and landing elegantly. With returned to his animal form and scurried onto Dark's shoulder, having a few problems, as rabbits weren't meant for climbing. Dark stroked the creature's head delicately a few times and lay Yuki down of Daisuke's bed.

Yuki awoke as Emiko walked in. Daisuke's mother blushed vaguely at the sight of Dark kneeling next to the young woman on the bed. "Am I interrupting something?" she questioned. At this astonished inquiry, Towa's head popped out from around the corner. Towa's eyes shot open at the sight of Yuki and she promptly left again.

Yuki just stared at Emiko in disbelief and parted her lips to speak, yet was impolitely interrupted by her abductor. "I found this senseless girl trying to kill herself. Her name is Sakura Hiwatari, yet Satoshi calls her Yuki," he explained. Emiko seemed to nod, taking in the situation.

She straightened her posture and smiled warmly at Yuki. "It seems you'll be staying with us for a while, so please don't be terribly upset. I am sure you will find it quite easy to get used to this place." Saying no more, Emiko turned and left the room. Dark closed the window and locked it before following. When Emiko arrived downstairs, she looked over at Towa who was cooking. "Towa, do you think you could prepare a snack for Dark's female friend? She must be quite uneasy about being saved from her suicide attempt by a Phantom Thief," the middle aged woman pointed out. She gave a tiny cackle before taking the painting that Dark had dropped off earlier before going out again. It wasn't long before she vanished into the basement.

Towa just sighed smoothly, making a sandwich quickly. She sensed that Dark had changed back into Daisuke and soon turned around holding a small plate with a sandwich and a few apple slices. "Daisuke, keep stirring the pot, please," she demanded. Daisuke joyfully agreed and Towa went to deliver the food to their guest.

When she arrived in Daisuke's room upstairs she saw that Yuki was just lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. It was apparent that she was quite calm about this whole thing on the outside, yet Towa was sure that she was quite uneasy inside. Towa placed the plate on the side table next to Yuki. "I know you don't remember me probably," she began, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Yet, I know who you are, sort of. Don't worry, I won't tell Dark. Yet, since I do owe you my life, I will keep your identity secret and answer any one question you'd like to ask me." Yuki just glanced up at Towa with a mystified expression.

The scene was so fresh in Towa's mind. A long time ago, Towa had been told of another creation that held strange powers, another living artwork. She went to go see for herself but when flying there in her bird form, she was hit out of the air by a hawk and her wing was broken by her fall. She waited there in the snow, exhausted from the long flight and unable to change back. Yet, instead of dying there in the snow, a girl walked up to her and kneeled next to her. The girl looked about seventeen and well proportioned and Towa gazed at her, her vision hazy. That had to be the female artwork that she had been told about.

The girl, or 'Yuki No Kissu', tore off a piece of her snow white dress from the bottom and tied it around Towa's broken wing to bandage it. Yet, the girl didn't stop there. She had taken a light pink handkerchief out of her small bag that she carried around and laid it out on a small platform of packed snow that she'd made. Once placing Towa atop the handkerchief, she had smiled. It was a sweet smile as Towa recalled, but hopeful in a way too as she stood and left. Yuki's kindness was something Towa never forgot, much less the image of her walking away in the light, powdery snow.

Being pulled from her trip down memory lane, Towa blinked, listening as Yuki spoke. "Do you anything about who created me and for what purpose?" Yuki questioned, sitting up. She took the plate from the side table and popped an apple wedge into her mouth, chewing it leisurely to enjoy the juicy flavor.

Towa, slightly bewildered, gave a cautious nod. "Well, knowing who told me about you in the first place, I'd say it was someone of the Hikari family. Yet you weren't in the hands of a Hikari family member at the time. In fact, I actually met you at a small cottage of a failing artist." she informed.

Emiko called her downstairs and Towa smiled and waved a quick goodbye. Yuki had a feeling she wouldn't see the girl again and usually her assumptions were definite. Yet, a Hikari may have created her. That was a good bit of information. Krad had mentioned that name. Perhaps she'd ask him next time they met. Lying down again, she ate unhurriedly, gaze directed towards the ceiling. Hours seemed to go by as she just remained there, unmoving and lost in thought. "Master Satoshi," she yawned, curling up and drifting off into a deep slumber.

When she awoke the next morning, she got out of bed, looking around as if she was at Satoshi's house. She then sat on the bed again, realizing she wasn't. Tears stung at her eyes and she pulled the covers over her head, lying down again. A soft, misty rain began to fall outside, wetting the supposedly dry day.

Satoshi, already at school, was furious. Dark had gotten Yuki, the worst possible thing that he could have let happen. "Master Satoshi, is that all you're upset about?" Krad inquired, knowing that he was more irked than normal. After all, he'd lost to Dark quite a few times, but he never got this upset over it. Satoshi ignored Krad's voice, staring out the window and watching the rain. Krad just sighed, recalling that the weather was supposed to be clear today. Sure, the weather anchors didn't always get it right, but there wasn't a cloud in the sky a few minutes ago. The blonde couldn't help but assume Satoshi came to the same conclusion that he had. Yuki was most likely crying wherever she was.

After all, it wasn't certain that the thief had taken their smiling Yuki to Daisuke's house. It wouldn't hurt to check though, that was for sure. Krad felt at ease when the rain stopped, assuring that Yuki was getting by once again. Of course, there was the chance she was bottling up her feelings to. Satoshi and Krad slapped their foreheads in unison. Why did the both of them think so much about that piece of artwork? Each gave their answer. Oddly, they came out to be the same. 'She is bait for Dark and she makes a good housekeeper.' The two just groaned, hating the fact that they for once agreed on something.

"Damn, she still has my hair band too," Krad reminded, irked. That had been one of his favorites and now he wouldn't get it back anytime soon, probably.

Yuki had found something vaguely relaxing to soothe her uneasy spirit. She had reminded herself of all the phrases she'd heard from the voice so far and sat there, chanting them and trying to imitate the way the voice said the phrases. She even got a few laughs out of the stupid sounds that she made on occasion.

"_Meba li a li da cla eva._

_Meba li a li da cla eva._

Ne va li a li a cla eva

_Li a lu ra e ne a rai."_

The day for all continued and dragged along, dull as ever. That evening, Yuki looked out the window for the first time since she'd been taken here. Dark walked in and sat on the bed, watching her. "Why does Satoshi call you Yuki?" She was afraid he would ask something like this, so she'd thought up various lies, but only one really seemed to work.

"Sakura Yuki Hiwatari. He calls me by my old last name before I was adopted," she explained. Dark blinked, slightly taken aback. He'd expected something more suspicious then that. Yet, it was just coincidence that she shared the same name, well sort of, as the statue he had broken and showed up at school the next day.

"How come you share the same name as 'Yuki' from 'Yuki No Kissu' and showed up at school for the first time the night after I destroyed that statue?" If she gave a legitimate answer to this, then he most likely was just a kidnapper.

"When I was adopted I was behind on a lot of subjects so I was home schooled for a while to catch up before going to high school. That just happened to be the first day I was really ready for the transition. Another coincidence. Yet it is pretty interesting, I have to admit," she agreed halfheartedly.

Dark nearly shattered behind her. 'So I saved her from the fall and kidnapped her?' he thought hastily, realizing it then. "What was that with walking off that cliff then?" This was the last question he had. He didn't notice that her eyes had been cloudy at the time, so he figured it was just a regular suicide attempt. Why in front of her stepbrother though? That was the part that got him curious.

"I really love the full and new moons a lot, so I watch them really closely and I don't look away. Yet, I guess I get kind of mesmerized and begin walking towards them and I wasn't paying attention to the edge of the cliff, so I walked off." That was the final lie. Dark nodded, convinced.

"I'll tell Emiko about this all and perhaps you'll be able to go home by tomorrow," he assured, leaving the room. She was left there alone, trapped inside a room. It wasn't her ideal way of being. Lying down on the bed again, she stared at the ceiling.

The room fell dark along with the night sky. Yuki had already eaten her dinner and the dishes had been taken away. Her gaze remained fixated on the locked window. She already attempted to open it in order to escape. Yet, luckily, she'd failed. Soon after she'd realized she didn't know how to get back to Satoshi's house.

As a silhouette of a winged man appeared before the window, her eyes widened. This was starting to get too creepy for her. She heard the lock on the window flip open. She then realized she never thought of unlocking the window to open it. Yet, as it slowly opened, she backed into the corner of the bed, leaning against the wall. She couldn't make out any details of the long-hared figure. Yet, despite her pathetic attempt to hide, he seemed to see her, looking straight in her direction and approaching her. She was about to shriek as the wings vanished, leaving the well-built male standing there. She could tell his gender from the shape of his silhouette. Shutting her eyes tightly, she opened her mouth the scream, but the man's hand quickly covered it.

"Hush, Yuki. It's all right." Krad cooed, trying to get her to calm down from her frightened state. Upon hearing the voice, she relaxed some, looking up into his eyes, which now gave off a soft glow in the very dim light coming from the window. She trembled some, refraining from weeping or embracing him.

He realized this trembling and pulled her close, sitting on the edge of the bed. Stroking her hair slowly, he smirked. "Your hair looks pretty up. I like it," he complimented. "You're okay, though, right? Did they find out who you are or hurt you?" he asked.

Yuki shook her head in response. "One knew who I was but she said she wouldn't tell anybody because she owes me her life," she explained. Krad nodded in acceptance of the circumstances, placing his hands on her shoulders. He gazed into her eyes deeply, smirking as he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers tenderly. He quickly pulled away, smiling warmly down at her.

"Come on," he ordered. He scooped her into his arms and his wings spread again as he walked over to the window. He jumped out and hovered a bit above the ground, flying off with her on his back. In front of Satoshi's apartment building he landed. "Hold onto that hair band for a bit longer," he commanded, handing the body back over to Satoshi.

She smiled brightly, embracing her other master tightly. He just ruffled her hair, practically dragging her behind as he walked up to the apartment door, unlocking it and going in. He locked it behind him once again and sighed. "You can sleep in my bed tonight. Only because you were scared after being kidnapped though," he explained.

She grinned, letting go and getting ready for bed. It wasn't long before she was cuddled up to him in bed, sleeping. She was exhausted and for the first time since her kidnapping two nights ago, relaxed. "Krad, why did you kiss her?" Satoshi asked, curious as to the answer.

"Just because I can. Besides, she looked cute at the time" he dismissed, pleased that Satoshi accepted this and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Candid Camera

**Chapter 4: Candid Camera**

Satoshi awoke to the sound of sizzling bacon the next morning and inhaled the meaty aroma. Untangling himself from the blanket, he pushed himself onto his feet, slipping his glasses on drowsily. "Yuki?" he called out, leaning against the frame of the doorway to the kitchen. He stood there in his boxers, watching the humming girl curiously. She was fully dressed and ready for school, hair neatly pulled back into a ponytail and seeming to be freshly washed. Not to mention that she was cooking breakfast. That by itself was off.

At the sound of her name she glanced over at him. "Master Satoshi, breakfast will get cold if you wait to eat and you don't even have clothes on," she lectured, ushering him back into the bedroom and handing him his school uniform. "Take a shower if need be!" she ordered from the kitchen, setting up the table. The youth prepared for school quickly and returned to the kitchen, wide awake as he sat down to a plate full of food.

She sat opposite of him, having already finished most of the dishes. "Thank you for the meal," he informed, trying to be polite all of a sudden. She nodded in acceptance of the thank you and the two started eating. By the time they both finished eating and cleaned up the rest of the dishes, it was time to depart for school.

Yuki laughed freely as she ran into the school courtyard, spinning in a few circles and stopping when she heard a small click. She faced Takeshi and then looked back at Satoshi, a bewildered look on her face. Satoshi just groaned, standing between her and Takeshi. "You'd better not take any weird pictures, got it?" he warned sharply, glaring down on the fellow classmate. Yuki, clueless as ever, continued to folic around the courtyard. She developed quite a liking for this place and, despite the fact she had to be tutored in everything by Satoshi as she'd never been schooled before, she loved to listen and learn. Takeshi took a few more quick pictures and gave Satoshi a wide grin.

"Don't worry yourself. Sakura is just the prettiest girl in class," he pointed out, putting his camera back in his bag and taking out a video camera as he began to videotape Yuki.

Satoshi just rolled his eyes, heading towards the door. "C'mon Yuki!" he shouted, not even thinking twice about using that name. He didn't even realize the mistake until she corrected him.

"Sakura," she reminded, following him inside. Takeshi caught this name mix-up on tape and stopped recording, his subject now gone. He was slightly bewildered now, wondering where 'Yuki' came from.

As luck had it, gym was the first class today. Yuki's personal favorite was gym, though, she would have preferred that the boys and girls weren't kept separate. Satoshi quite despised gym and went about it unenthusiastically. Yet, Takeshi, who was excused from gym all the time due to notes from his father about 'saving his energy', took gym class to go about his reporting business. Today's business just happened to be the girls' locker room and Yuki, or Sakura, in action. Apparently, she changed alone after all the other girls finished because she had special circumstances, or so he'd heard. Hiding behind the trash bin in front of the girls' locker room, he waited for all the girls to leave. He then watched as Yuki went in and smirked. "Sakura, today we'll get to see you in full view," he whispered impishly.

The video camera he'd brought with him had a fiber optic extension for small places. He stuck the tube through a small hole in the wall that he'd made earlier and began filming, adjusting the tube to get the best view whenever she moved around. Yet, due to the time he had taken to make adjustments, he missed her underwear, seeing that she already had her gym shorts on. When she was finished changing, he quickly stopped recording, hurrying back into hiding with his equipment. Once she left he packed the fiber optic extension back into his camera bag and headed to the gym to go film the girls' gym class.

Apparently, they were practicing rhythmic gymnastics. He sat in the corner of the room, zooming in on Yuki's fluent and perplexing choreography. She seemed to be quite flexible and naturally adapted for the ribbon. Not to mention she looked really cute as she pranced around carelessly.

Gym class came to an end and there were three people chosen to put equipment away. Today the duty fell to Satoshi, Takeshi, and Yuki. "Now, Sakura, the boys will show you where everything goes," the teacher directed, giving her the box of ribbons to carry. Satoshi and Takeshi carted in the rest of the equipment and Takeshi left the room when Satoshi and her were inside, going to go get a few cones that had been set out. Yet, before hand he placed another fiber optic camera in a hole in the wall, not wanting to miss a minute of his subject's adventure. Not to mention that not a single person would find the camera sitting there as the equipment room was in the corner of the school where no other classes were held.

Yuki looked around for where the ribbons were meant to go and looked over at Satoshi. "Master, where does this box go?" she inquired, puzzled. He left his position from propping the door open and took the box from her, eyes widening as he heard the door click shut behind him. "Yuki, try opening the door," he ordered, putting the box up. She did so, unable to twist the doorknob. She tried to open the locked door with all her strength, failing. The instant she began to ease up on the doorknob, the light shut off, leaving the two in pitch darkness. Takeshi returned to see the darkness on the camera and turned on night vision. That way he got a pretty good view.

Luckily, the duo inside still had absolutely no light. Satoshi had begun walking towards Yuki when she was trying to open the doorknob and felt her stumble backwards into him. "Yuki, are you okay?" he questioned.

"Master, you're supposed to call me Sakura at school, remember?" She relaxed slightly as his arms found their way around her waist. Satoshi turned them both around and leaned against the door, letting her go after a few moments. She stepped forward, beginning to wander around carefully, feeling her way around. "Hey, I think I found a small light."

Satoshi was intrigued by this and made his way over to her, feeling his way around as well. Yet he wasn't as successful as he tripped on a piece of equipment. Yuki turned to him as he gasped and shrieked softly as he fell into her, knocking her into the ground. He was on his hands and knees, above her. A soft shade of pink tinted her cheeks but was hidden by the absence of light. In fact, it was so dark in the room that the only thing that they could see of each other was a faint glow in their eyes.

Satoshi became unnerved, handing control over to Krad. Krad smirked softly, making sure his wings were retracted into his back as he leaned in slightly, placing a soft kiss on Yuki's lips.

"M...master," she stuttered as he broke the kiss, one hand wandering down her neck and to the button on her uniform top. He unbuttoned it with ease and she hesitated. "Master, please, this isn't right."

Krad just sighed softly, getting off of her. She re-buttoned her top and embraced him from behind as he turned back into Satoshi.

Takeshi thought this to be enough for now, packing up the camera and opening the equipment room door. The timed light came back on and he blinked, carrying the cones with a bewildered expression. "Wow, I didn't know you guys got locked in here."

With that he put away the cones and they all three headed back to class, arriving in time for third period. They told the teacher that they'd gotten locked in the equipment room while Takeshi went to go get cones and Takeshi confessed that he'd taken his time in the job, which was a lie, yet, plausible. The day continued and at lunch, Satoshi decided to do something out of the new routine. He wished to sit up on the quiet of the roof today.

He stood at long last when he was left with Yuki and Takeshi in the room. Yuki stood up soon after, going over to him. "Something wrong?" she asked. It was quick and sudden, but she blushed delicately as Takeshi flipped her skirt, taking an abrupt snapshot of her lacy, pink underwear. Takeshi's cheeks were now tinted a light shade of red as he took in the sight. His mind nearly blew as he thought about Sakura wearing lingerie to school. His image of the fragile her had been shattered and replaced with a new, more adult image of the same fragile and innocent girl. Her and Satoshi weren't related either, so he was appalled at what they could be doing in that house together, alone.

Satoshi just furrowed his brow as he watched the your reporter-to-be run out of the room in fright and surprise. He ruffled Yuki's hair. "I'll take care of him later," he said, now rather pissed over the ignored warning.

Yuki just nodded hesitantly, slightly confused. "Master, is there something wrong with my panties?" she inquired. Satoshi just rolled his eyes, leaving the room with his lunch in silence and heading up to the roof.

'That damn piece of artwork is getting really annoying,' he thought, staring at his lunch. She had special needs and even seemed to have emotions. It was becoming a nuisance, just like school. Krad laughed in the back of his mind.

"If you hate it all so much Master Satoshi, why not just let me take over permanently?" the homicidal angel questioned, smirking all the while.

Satoshi couldn't stand it anymore right now. "Fine! Damn it, Krad, you can have your precious control for a day!" he shouted. With that, he allowed Krad to take control. Oddly, instead of the regular robes, he was wearing white jeans and a white tank top. Also, his wings were currently retracted. He quickly ate the lunch and headed down towards the school courtyard. There, he saw Yuki eating with all her precious friends.

He leaned against a nearby tree and Daisuke glanced over at him, realizing, with some difficulty, who it was. "Daisuke, what the hell is that freak doing here?" Dark asked.

Daisuke remained calm, shrugging his shoulders. "How about we just see what he wants first?" Even though it came across as a question, Dark knew he had meant it as an order.

"Sakura," Krad called, his voice stern and demanding. Yuki rose to her feet and walked over to him.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked in a carefree tone, smiling. Krad smirked menacingly, pulling his hair band from her hair. Draping one arm over her shoulder, he leaned in some, whispering in her ear.

"I've been too lenient until now. I forbid you to continue sitting with those people and I order you to come home with me right now. You're the slave right? You need to learn what the part really feels like." He pulled away to see the same smile on her face. "I don't think you understood me, _Sakura_, I mean now," he hissed. Her false name was referred to with some sarcasm, but mainly a venomous voice.

Yuki nodded softly, going over to her lunch box and picking it up. She bowed to her group of friends, the same friends she was now forbidden to associate with. Takeshi had been taking pictures of Krad and Yuki when they were close to each other. The boy quickly revealed himself from hiding, holding up the tape of the locker room incident with a still photo of Krad unbuttoning her blouse. "I demand that both of you tell me what is going on right now, or else this goes out to the whole school." The threat was serious and Krad didn't need a video of his transformation getting out.

Wrapping an arm around Yuki's shoulder, he smirked, giving her curious gaze a quick glance. "You tell him," he ordered.

She gulped quietly, feet shuffling slightly. Her eyes then clouded over and she smirked. "I am my master's slave and his orders and wishes are what I live to fulfill. That is all you need to know." With that, she turned to face Krad who'd begun walking away and followed, quiet and somewhat hurt.

Takeshi stood in awe, confused by this behavior. "There is no way. It can't possibly be that her and her boyfriend are into kinky things like that. My innocent Sakura, why?" Takeshi cried, slumping to his hands and knees and he dug his nails into the ground. "Guys, we're following them." With that in mind, he picked up his camera bag, pushing the tape and picture back inside. Grabbing Daisuke's collar, he began to follow the two in hiding, dragging Daisuke along.

Yuki hesitated as she followed Krad. "Master Krad, what is wrong with me talking to them?" she asked sullenly, eyes twittering with a glint of hope as she leaned forward a bit, her voice just loud enough to be heard. He spun her around instantly and pushed her back against the wall of the school roughly. His eyes glimmered with a lusty look and he placed a hand by either side of her head, fingers spread. She glanced up into his ice like eyes and trembled, cowering a bit as she pressed herself against the wall. "Master, please, don't look at me like that," she begged.

Takeshi stood solemnly behind a nearby tree, peeking out at the two along with the forced Daisuke. "Something isn't right," Takeshi murmured. It was indefinite that his precious Sakura did not wish to be where she was right now. In fact, she seemed rather frightened, quivering in Krad's physical trap.

Krad pulled his hair back, knowing Yuki was much too frightened to even move. She was indeed a smart slave, aware of her master's strength. "Shut up bitch!" Krad hissed as she spoke, grabbed her by the collar and lifting her up off the ground, her feet dangling in the air and her eyes widening. Her lips immediately sealed and he smirked as she fell silent, placing her back on the ground. He grabbed her wrist harshly, his fingers clasping around it so tightly that they cut off her circulation. The homicidal angel began to force her back to Satoshi's apartment.

Takeshi was intent on continuing to follow, but Daisuke stopped the young reporter in his tracks. "I think we should stay out of this. Honestly, he too was worried about his friend, but getting a regular human involved with Krad was not the best course of action, even if Takeshi had some insight on the situation. Later he would indeed check on her, but for now it was best to stay away and hope things worked out for the best.

Krad and Yuki arrived at Satoshi's apartment and he threw her onto her bed, shutting and locking the front door behind him. She had started to stand, obviously attempting to make a futile attempt at running away. He grabbed the back of her collar and pulled her back down, pinning her to her futon by straddling her hips. "Master Satoshi!" she screamed, squirming underneath Krad. This only seemed to entice her forceful master more as he unbuttoned the top of her school uniform, beginning to remove it. "Master!" she screamed again, tears filling up in her eyes. Krad simply licked them away and bit her neck softly.

"Shut up and don't cry." He ordered. Yuki couldn't choose any option but to obey. After all, Krad was also her master. Yet she still whimpered as he continued once she'd ceased her screams. Suddenly, he froze, clutching his head and gritting his teeth. Yuki was relieved to some extent due to the fact that he had stopped taking off her shirt, yet she was also worried. Though, despite the worry in her eyes, she remained still, eyes still watery as she watched the scene before her. Satoshi slowly regained control of Krad and he hugged Yuki tightly, digging his fingertips into her back.

"God….Yuki, are you okay? I'm so sorry," Satoshi whispered in a soft tone, feeling guilty. He had indeed heard her screams. Satoshi also had never expected Krad to go to such extremes. Yuki clung to him; trembling in his arms as she sobbed loudly, rain beginning to pour heavily outside. Satoshi simply sat there with her, stroking her hair and holding onto his guilt. It was odd, seeing Yuki like that. Normally he wouldn't care what was happening; yet he never wanted to see Yuki so frightened ever again.

The two eventually fell asleep together in her futon, as Yuki had been unwilling to let go of Satoshi for any reason. Her fragile hands simply wouldn't unclench from his shirt and he accepted it, agreeing to lay down with her and protect her while she slept.

The next morning Yuki awoke to an odd warmth and she blushed madly as she saw Satoshi laying there, arms around her and her face near his chest. The piece of artwork simply cuddled up to him and kissed his chest softly, smiling. "Thank you Master Satoshi, you saved me," she whispered, nuzzling him a bit more. This weekend would be the last weekend the two had together before the class trip. Deep down it sorrowed her that she wouldn't be able to sleep close to her master like this again for a while, but she was still excited to some degree.

Satoshi soon awoke due to Yuki's constant nuzzling and blushed a bit at the position, sitting up with no regards to her grasp. Yuki was dragged up with him and she stared at him drowsily. "Good morning, Yuki," Satoshi greeted, ruffling the smiling artwork's hair. She had an honest smile on her face with thanks written all over it.

Yuki giggled proudly and hugged him. "Good morning!" she chimed, excited that it was a weekend. She could spend all day with her kind, caring master. She gazed at his face intently. If Yuki had been a dog, her tail would be wagging uncontrollably right now, but of course she wasn't. Honestly, Satoshi's life would be easier if she was a dog. He cared too much for her, as she was just a piece of artwork.

The two had an enjoyable weekend as it progressed. Krad had made no signs of attempting to interfere with the peaceful time. Even if he had, Satoshi wouldn't allow it. His primary goal was to protect Yuki. On Sunday evening the two went to hang out at the fountain plaza. With each little hop-like step Yuki's flowery hair bounced and Satoshi followed, hand in pockets, close behind, chuckling at her antics. She was attempting not to step on any cracks in order to avoid breaking his back like some little kids had been doing for their mom. As they reached the found, she jumped a half-circle and faced him.

"Master, what am I going to do about the moon phase while we are on the trip?" she asked cautiously, a bit frightened to mention it after all his kindness. Satoshi walked a bit closer to her and around her smoothly, catching onto a loose lock of her hair and kissing it tenderly.

"Yuki, I will protect you from it. I will find a way," he assured, enjoying her minor blush from his direct approach. He turned her to face him, resting his hand on her shoulders and pulling her close, his hands sliding down the her lower back as he embraced her tightly.

Yuki felt her cheeks burn and just remained still. This embrace was much sweeter than Krad's and had no other desire behind it. "Master, please, teach me about emotions in detail eventually," she pleaded, not able to classify her thumping heart or her fluttering stomach or the burning sensation in her cheeks.

Satoshi agreed to her request without hesitation, and they began to walk home. The crepe they'd shared together was nice, and settled quickly in their stomachs, removing Yuki's fluttering. Although, the two of them needed to get hurry home in order to prepare for the class trip that was drawing ever closer.


	5. Chapter 5: Moonlight Trip And Slip

**Chapter 5: Moonlight Trip And Slip**

It had finally come, the day of the class field trip. Yuki sat alone in the very back of the bus. She'd arrived t school before Satoshi in hopes of avoiding the morning crowd. That and for odd reasons she wished to be apart from Satoshi. He heart couldn't handle the pressure that it was under around him. She of course did not admit that to him and rather continued on to school with him believing that she'd forgotten something in her locker. Handing her luggage to the bus driver to store under the bus, she'd gotten aboard first and sat in the very back. She'd hoped to blend in and melt away there in that seat. Yet such was denied to her by the radiant and vibrant color of her hair that Takeshi immediately noticed.

Takeshi had arrived second, much to Yuki's dismay. His face brightened upon seeing her alone and he immediately took a seat next to her. Her feet shuffled as she agonized over her misfortune. "I figured you'd be with Satoshi," he mentioned. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them, heels on the edge of the bus seat that she was in so her legs wouldn't fall back into that of a regular sitting position. Takeshi noticed her silence and awkward glances and frowned a bit. "Are you all right?" he asked.

She nodded meekly, looking hopefully out the bus window. "Sakura?" questioned Takeshi, gazing at her closely. She was acting rather suspicious. That couldn't possibly have to do with what happened the other day with Krad, could it? Sakura finally glanced at him once more, holding her silence. Her eyes withheld a pleading look for him to distance himself. In urging an answer out of her he'd been leaning in closer and it made her feel rather trapped.

"Takeshi…."she sounded slowly. Her eyes filled with sorrow as she spoke his name. If Krad saw him this close he'd be outraged. Satoshi would probably be displeased as well. Takeshi ignored her utterance of his name, his gaze falling to her lips. Oh, his luscious, innocent Sakura. How her lips sparkled amazed him and the way they moved when she spoke his name…it was to die for. "Ta…ke…shi." she repeated shyly, more slowly this time.

He recalled how shyly she'd accepted Krad's kiss in the equipment room and became even more tempted. "Yuki." he murmured slowly, pressing his lips softly against hers. He'd used her real name subconsciously.

Takeshi had been thinking about when he was filming her and Krad and Satoshi. He'd called her Yuki, so it only seemed right. Yuki hesitated at first, trying to pull away only to back herself into the side of the bus. Takeshi followed her in her movement, lips never parting from hers. His eyes were shut, but he could sense as her apprehension melted away into the moment and she returned the kiss.

His tongue moved lightly against her lips and she blushed softly, her own eyes closing as she parted her moist lips. Yet his tongue was never to touch hers as Satoshi pulled Takeshi off her by the collar of his shirt. He gazed at Yuki with sheer disappointment. Inside him swirled a mix of jealousy and anger towards both Takeshi and Yuki. Yuki could easily sense this and turned her back towards the both of them, curling up in her seat and resting her head against the window. Takeshi shoved Satoshi off, moving to the front of the bus and waiting for Daisuke and the others.

Meanwhile Satoshi glowered at Yuki and also went to the front of the bus, furious with her loose behavior. Yuki's nails dug into her legs and she hugged them tighter, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't cry though, that'd be much too embarrassing. The bus began to fill and everyone sat with their friends towards the front of the bus. The nearest person to her was a few rows up from hers. Through lunch and all their stops Yuki never once moved.

It was well after dusk that the bus finally arrived at its destination at the beach. As the bus cleared she felt her master's aura get further and further. He hadn't waited for her. She hadn't expected him to. After all, he was still leaking an essence of anger. She was the last person to leave the bus and retrieve her luggage. As some medium distance she followed the girls she was to share a room with.

Once she got into the room she threw her bag in a corner and herself onto one of the three beds. Risa and Riku stared at her and sat down on the bed. "Is something wrong, Sakura?" Risa asked, stroking the girl's hair. She shook her head stubbornly, wishing they'd just leave her alone. A small knock could be heard on the door and Riku went to answer it. Takeshi stood there.

"I'd like to speak with Sakura." he informed. Satoshi at this moment walked up. He happened to be sharing a room with Takeshi and Daisuke. His gaze rested coldly on Takeshi's back and he shoved past the boy. He immediately went over to Yuki and she sat up, forcing a coy smile.

"I'm in the room across the hall." he informed, ruffling her hair. Her smile faded and she stared up at him. She would've thought that he'd still be mad. Well, he was, but he was being nice to her? That didn't make sense. Grasping his sleeve as he turned to leave she trembled, clutching onto the handful of cloth tightly. Risa and Riku, as well as Takeshi, just stared.

Satoshi met Yuki's gaze for the first time since that morning and sighed, leaning over and kissing her forehead softly. "I'm right across the hall, stupid." he murmured into her ear. She nodded slowly and let go, smiling once more. Oh how weird Satoshi found that smile. She seemed completely content despite the mediocre way he'd treated her. Satoshi dragged Takeshi to their room. Satoshi had no intention of letting Takeshi speak to Yuki again. After all, Takeshi had explained what happened and he honestly couldn't completely blame Yuki. She hated feeling awkward and making decisions so she usually went along with those around her.

Perhaps twenty quiet minutes passed, all of which had very discreet actions. Satoshi began to read a novel he'd brought along while Takeshi and Daisuke chatted. Satoshi tried not to get annoyed when Takeshi blabbered on about Yuki. Meanwhile Risa and Riku asked Yuki a bunch of questions about her 'relationship' with Satoshi. Riku, getting hot opened the curtain the reveal the new moon before changing the subject to Daisuke.

Yuki appeared to be listening, but alas she was caught by her connection to the new moon. Satoshi in the mean time listened while Takeshi started to boast about his kiss and got fed up. He threw his book on his bed and went out into the hallway. At that same time Yuki ran out into him, screaming. Grasping onto him, she hid behind him, panting. Risa and Riku followed her out holding a variety of hair tools like a curling iron, a flat iron, and various hair accessories. They'd started to do Yuki's hair while she was in a trance.

Yet Yuki wasn't running from the hair equipment. Satoshi concluded this when he took the flat iron and began to explain it to her. She listened to him, but stared at Riku and Risa wearily. Takeshi and Daisuke watched from inside the room and Yuki backed away as Risa came to reclaim the flat iron from Satoshi. She fled from her, running straight to Satoshi's bed and curling up there.

Risa gave up and returned to their room with Risa, leaving the door open for Yuki. Satoshi, now frustrated, went over to the artwork and sat next to her, forcing an awkward smile and petting her hair. "Sakura, what's wrong?" he asked. She gave no response but threw herself at him, clinging tightly. "Sakura." he repeated strictly.

"I'm sorry Satoshi, but I don't like girls." she whimpered, nuzzling against him harder. Takeshi, Daisuke, and Satoshi all sat there, completely bewildered. All had different thoughts.

Takeshi was imagining Riku and Risa hovering over his innocent Sakura, attempting to remove her garments as they fondled her and played with her tender body. Drool formed at the side of his lips and rolled down his chin as his face flushed pink.

Daisuke, knowing both Riku and Risa quite well imagined Yuki getting slapped for saying something about Dark and chuckled awkwardly. It seemed rather likely.

Satoshi on the other hand had the most bizarre thought. He envisioned Yuki attempted to taste Risa or Riku and disliking the taste so she ran out of the room. His face was overcome by a slightly sickened look.

"I have a phobia of girls," she murmured, disliking the silence. During her connection to the moon she'd regained some memories. Satoshi's face returned to normal as he grasped an understanding.

"Sakura, you were fine around Riku and Risa before," he pointed out. Satoshi held out a hand, motioning for Daisuke to be silent as Yuki cuddled up to him.

"She has amnesia, so she probably just remembered it when she was stuck in a room alone with girls." he explained. Takeshi and Daisuke both nodded in understanding, going to go close the doors to both the girls' room as well as theirs.

"So, what do we do about it?" Takeshi asked, walking over to Satoshi and Yuki. Satoshi looked at Yuki and she stared up at him hopefully. Oh, how he couldn't resist that look. She looked so helpless and hopeful when she stared at him like that, he just couldn't deny her.

"Fine." he murmured. Yuki grinned and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him smack on the lips happily. Takeshi and Daisuke stared in awe. Satoshi pushed her off and held her by the shoulders as she stared at him happily, despite being pushed away.

"I thought you two were related," Daisuke announced, trying to break the awkward atmosphere. Satoshi realized in entirety now what she'd just done. At first he had only pushed her away because he hadn't want to be kissed. But now he had to make a cover story.

"She was in America for a long time. Over there a kiss is just a greeting or a way of saying thanks," he explained. Yuki nodded intently, not knowing why he'd said that, but she let it go. He looked at her with a brief glare before lying back, placing his book on the side table. There was no way he was going to get any sleep tonight. He was sharing a bed with a girl. No, Yuki wasn't a girl. She was artwork. But the teachers thought she was a girl. How much trouble would he get in? Pushing it out of his mind he shut his eyes. Yuki lay down next to him. Takeshi and Daisuke shut off the lights and lay down in their beds as well. Satoshi listened as his three roommates fell asleep and was surprised to feel Yuki cuddle closer to him.

He glanced at her face to see her eyes closed and sighed in relief. He shared a bed with her often. Yet usually he was exhausted so he didn't notice the artwork lying next to him. That was right, she was just artwork, artwork with a very cute face, artwork with very round and squishy breasts that were pressed against his arm. He laid his head back, staring at the ceiling helplessly as his cheeks burned a bright red and he felt himself get aroused as always. Usually he handed control to Krad when this got awkward like this, but she was sleeping. He couldn't let him have his time with her now. He'd do unspeakable this.

"Master." Yuki whispered, stretching a leg over Satoshi and blowing softly on his ear. "Shall I quell you desires?" she asked. Oh god, Satoshi had forgotten she could read him like a book. He'd never really found out how, but he definitely couldn't play this one off as nothing. She knew it already, how turned on he was from just her body, even if she wasn't real. A soft moan escaped his lips as she straddled his hip, pressing her chest against his and arching her back, her gaze staring at his face intently.

This was wrong. He knew it. Satoshi was a guy though; he couldn't help that, no matter how much he tried. This was why he usually distanced himself from woman. Yet he couldn't just completely throw Yuki out on the streets. It wasn't her fault she was female and attractive.

He could practically hear his heart pounding, as he gave no resistance to Yuki as she began to unbutton her shirt. If only the blood hadn't rushed out of his head. He couldn't help but moan from the pressure on his hips from Yuki's body. His hands reached up shakily and he grabbed Yuki's hand, holding them close so she wouldn't be able to undo her third button. "Y…Sakura. No." It was now that he looked her firmly in the eyes, well at least tried to. Her eyes happened to be closed and closed tight. He swiftly released her hands and pushed her back, embracing her tightly.

Her eyes shot open at this and she trembled slightly. The aura he'd been giving off was the same as that given off by Krad the other day. She remembered some of the things she'd done with Krad and tried to do those things with Satoshi. "I…I'm sorry Satoshi. I can't do it." She wrapped her arms around him tightly, biting her lip so she didn't cry.

Satoshi realized what had been happening and sighed, stroking her hair softly. He was at a loss for words. It'd be best just to let Yuki say what she wanted or needed to at that point. "I want to make you happy, but I can't."

By now the racket had awoken Daisuke. He remained still though, just listening. Sakura had always seemed suspicious and perhaps eavesdropping on this would reveal why. Sure, Dark had questioned her before, but she could have been lying. Not to mention she and Satoshi just seemed to get closer and closer, not something common of relatives.

"Yuki." Satoshi gave in and used her real name, assuming that both Takeshi and Daisuke were asleep. "You can make me happy by just acting like a normal girl and not a slave. I'm not like Krad. You aren't just a piece of artwork, you are a real person." This seemed about equivalent to a confession of love, but it was far from it. The last thing he needed was Yuki crying. He even reminded himself that he was comforting her to keep her from causing weather chaos.

That was it, all that Daisuke needed to hear. Sakura was indeed the remnants of the artwork Dark had destroyed. What would he do now? What would Dark do?

Satoshi sighed now. There was no way he'd get to sleep while he was this tense. Having Yuki all riled up wouldn't help either. He released her and stood up, holding out his hand to her. "We're going to go out."

Daisuke remained still, not knowing how to react. Everything was so awkward now. Not to mention so much of Yuki's behavior as well as Satoshi's became apparent. They weren't related, so they were free to do anything with each other. Even scarier, the two were living alone together. Daisuke's face flushed a beet red as he imagined the things that could have happened between the two.

Satoshi and Yuki crept out of the room silently. Well, Yuki was more pulled along than anything else, still bewildered. Satoshi led her to the outdoor hot springs and through the door with the sign saying co-ed. Preferably, he could have sent her alone to the female's hot spring, but being outside alone on the night of a new moon was probably not a good position to put her in.

"Take off your socks and shoes." Yuki complied happily and Satoshi rolled up his pant legs. Going over to the hot spring itself, he dipped his legs in, sitting at the edge. Yuki, as always, copied him and a look of delight covered her facial features.

"So warm." she moaned. Almost instantly Satoshi's exhaustion caught up to him. Dealing with Yuki wore him out lots of times. He slumped over to the side and leaned against her, eyes shut. Yuki felt at ease like this and soon felt more relaxed than she was earlier.

"Satoshi…I'm sorry." Yuki's voice was weaved with regret. The response to her heartfelt apology though would be a surprising one.

"Too bad he isn't awake to hear you." Yuki immediately tensed up again. That voice, the sadism in it, was none other than Krad's. His hands wound their way around her wrists and he pushed her back, turning her so her feet were out of the water. The last thing he wanted was to be splashed.

Yuki was already squirming the instant she felt his touch. This experience wouldn't be any different from last time. She already knew he was going to touch her in places she didn't feel comfortable with. With both her hands pinned above her head with only one of his, she began to rethink her movements. There was no way she was going to win. It'd be better just to be still and it would end quickly. Krad was about to use his free hand to unbutton her shirt when the end of a feather stuck into it.

"I wouldn't be doing that if I were you." Dark stood there proudly, a smirk on his face. He'd convinced Daisuke to let him take over. Krad yanked the feather from his hand and stood as well, smirking. Yuki stood slowly, suddenly feeling so distant. Krad jumped up in the air and threw a barrage of feathers at Dark, infuriated as always.

Dark jumped back, only suffering the piercing pain of two of the feathers in his ankles. He charged at Krad. Throwing feathers was a child's game. Men used their fists. Krad, surprised by Dark's forwardness, got punched right in the jaw and was tossed back. He nearly fell into the hot spring but managed to remain airborne, with only the tips of his wings dipped in the water.

Krad flew forward, dodging Dark's next onslaught and responding with a spin kick to Dark's back. Dark used the new momentum to spin around and shoved a palm into Krad's chest, singing through his clothes with magic. Krad kicked Dark away quickly, burned quite badly.

Yuki watched as the two singed each other with magic and battered each other with their feet and hands. Krad managed to leave a long burn down Dark's back, but Dark retaliated by using his magic to leave a deep gash across Krad's chest.

Yuki's eyes clouded over and she could hear a faint chanting in the back of her head. Everything was so overwhelming now. Stumbling back at first, she began to take slow steps backwards, the chanting somehow urging her to do so. "No! Don't listen to it!" she shouted aloud, covering her ears. Krad immediately looked over, shocked by her outburst. This left him open and Dark took full advantage of it, driving his hand through Krad's stomach, right below the right half of his rib cage.

Krad screamed in agony and Yuki's eyes shot open, the blood that flew burning itself into her retinas. "MASTER!" She screamed now, no longer caring about the voice. She threw herself in front of Krad's wounded body just in time to take a blow from Dark, magic singing most of her back. Dark had stopped just in time to keep his hand from plunging through her.

"Sakura!"

She slowly looked over her shoulder, eyes completely glazed over now. She straightened her body, numb to the pain. "There, beyond the fence?" No matter how vague, the nearly invisible hint of curiosity in her voice made the typical statement a question. Her gaze alone left Dark shivering. She saw right through him and nothing could make someone feel colder than being stared through.

"_Meba li a li a cla era."_

Yuki began to walk towards Dark and eerily enough, right through him. It was as if she'd become a ghost.

"_Meba li a li a cla era."_

Her feet pressed down on the water and rather than obeying the laws of physics, she found perfect balance on the smooth, steamy surface of the liquid.

"_Ne va li a li a cla eva_

_Li a lu ra e ne a rai."_

The pull was stronger now and rather than taking baby steps, she began taking full strides. As Dark watched her, distracted, Krad weakly and quietly rose. She was too close to the edge now and if her pace and odd ability continued, she'd be going straight through the fence.

Throwing a feather past her shoulder, Krad smirked. It lodged into the fence and exploded, leaving a hole there. Dark returned his attention to Krad the second the feather whizzed past him. It all seemed to go in slow motion. Dark, fist charged with magic energy aimed to punch grad once more, hoping to finish him this time. After all the magic he'd already used he was exhausted, so this would be the last blow he could deliver.

Krad, not as prone to the use of magic was merely exhausted from his heavy injuries. Seeing Dark's fist coming he lunged forward, flapping his wings once to stay airborne and glide to Yuki who now stood at the edge of the cliff.

Dark's fist scathed Krad's lower leg, leaving a gash that oozed even more blood.

Dark lost his form and returned control to Daisuke who fell to his knees, With on his shoulder. He managed to turn his head just in time to see Krad collide with Yuki.

"_Ve na ri a ne de cra nai."_

Krad's arms snaked around Yuki just as her feet left the ground for her plummet to the beach below. His blood began to soak her clothes the instant she was held close to him. The possessed Yuki wriggled strongly and Krad, lacking the strength to fly with her, joined her as they fell.

The rock face of the cliff zoomed by them and Krad forced his eyes to stay open, about ready to faint from blood loss. Managing to flap his wings once more strongly and keep them spread was the last conscious action he took. The two floated slowly to the beach, both unconscious, Krad from his injuries and Yuki from the intensity of the first half of the fall.

The two landed gently on the sand below, Krad's body cushioning Yuki's. Krad regained Satoshi's form and Yuki regained consciousness soon after. She was soaked and whatever it was, it was warm. Pushing herself from Satoshi and sitting on her knees, she looked over them both, eyes widening.

"Satoshi," she breathed, lifting his limp, bloody body and holding him close. "Please, please don't die!" Beyond her notice, she began to glow a soft pink. Her eyes remaining shut tightly and she clung to Satoshi. She had to hold back her tears she had too. Such was impossible though and ignoring the tingling sensation covering her body, she began to weep.

Yuki wept as she had never wept before. Rain began to patter around them heavily and the duo became even more drenched. "Satoshi. Satoshi. SATOSHI!" Daisuke, remaining out in the rain, went over to the hole in the fence and looked down. The whole scenario was definitely not good.

Frantically the young redhead ran back into the hotel and, running through the hallways and the lobby, threw himself out the front door. The beach was down the road and he had to get there. He had to find Krad and Yuki.

The rain fell even heavier then as Yuki could hardly breath through her sobs anymore. Her cold tears fell one after the other on Satoshi's limp body, her eyes still closed tight. The glow had long since faded and the tingling left. She squeezed Satoshi's body even harder, refusing to let go. If that body were all that was left of Satoshi, she'd keep it. Nobody would take that body away from her. No one.

Daisuke, despite being in pain, continued to run. At long last he reached the duo to find Yuki crying and clinging to what looked like a dead Satoshi. His footsteps slowed as he approached them and he paned, kneeling beside Yuki. "Oh no." Guilt swallowed him as Yuki drew Satoshi closer to her and farther from him.

"I won't let you have him!" she shouted, turning to look at Daisuke. Pain contorted all of her features and her tears did not cease.

Daisuke, knowing it was a bad idea, wrapped his arms around Yuki from behind and pulled her close, his chest pressing against her back. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Yuki trembled there, her grip on Satoshi loosing its power as she whimpered helplessly. She stared at the body longingly, wishing for it to move or comfort her. She wanted Daisuke off too. She hated him, the one who had killed her precious Satoshi.

Her gaze found itself drifting as her eyes rolled up. Then she saw it, the faint outline of the new moon, the black, abyssal circle in the sky; black and dark. Dark; Dark had been the one to injure Krad and thus Satoshi. It was vague, but she'd remembered Dark attacking right before she was possessed.

Possessed…if she hadn't been she could have saved him. She could have done something. Despite the continued flow of her tears she managed to glare. "I HATE YOU!" she screamed, the intensity of her glare focusing on the moon's outline.

"_Se na ka a su ra ve da."_

The words echoed in her unusually clear mind.

And then everything went white.


	6. Chapter 6: Spiraling Up, Down And Around

**Chapter 6: Spiraling Up, Down And Around**

Light flooded the room and her eyes openly slowly, eyelashes practically resting on her cheeks as she tried to remember what had happened. Something big had been happening. Ugh, it was too much. The light was too intense. She couldn't even open her eyes all the way. She groaned, turning onto her side and flinching in pain from doing so. Her whole body ached. "Satoshi," she whined. Then it hit her. She sat up abruptly, quickly regretting it. Her body slumped over again immediately. Gritting her teeth she looked at the bed next to her. It was empty.

As if possessed, she sat up again, shaking. The previous night's events played through her mind clearly now, at least the ones she'd witnessed. "Satoshi! Satoshi, Satoshi, SATOSHI!" She screamed in agony. Riku and Risa ran in and grabbed her, trying to hold her still. She screamed louder now, not only in agony but also in fright. Tears began to well up in her eyes once more.

Takeshi, having undoubtedly heard the screeching ran into the girl's room as well, blushing brightly as he watched Yuki squirm desperately, dressed in nothing but a white shirt with no bra and a pair of jean shorts that revealed just a sliver of her black panties. His professional instincts homed in on the perfect candid shot; alas his camera wasn't on him.

"Just let her go." Takeshi suggested, standing firmly in the doorway. Yuki slumped over again, the images playing over and over in her mind. She clutched her sides, trembling violently. "Satoshi. Satoshi!" She did not cry though, having no tears left after the previous night.

Riku and Risa looked at each other quizzically, curious about Sakura's mumbling. The next thing Yuki felt was her hair being stroked gently, just as Satoshi typically did. She slapped away the hand responsible for the feeling, refusing to look up. "Go away Takeshi!"

Satoshi was dead. It was sickening that he would use a time like this to try and tug at her heart. "What'd I do?" Takeshi's voice seemed confused, but still, near to her. How stupid was he? Not knowing what he'd done after she had just slapped his hand away.

Risa and Riku chuckled at Sakura's outburst against Takeshi. "Sakura, please, look up." Instinctually, she complied, looking up to see Daisuke's face. Her eyes widened and anger coursed through her as she pounded her fist into his chest. "I hate you I hate you, hate you, hate you!" She shut her eyes again, hitting Daisuke repeatedly. After about the sixth strike on Daisuke's chest, a pair of hands wrapped around her wrists tenderly.

"Sakura, that's enough." The hands pulled her back, away from her enemy, away from the person who'd murdered her loved one. She pulled back, resisting the careful pull on her wrists and ignoring the screaming of her aching body.

"I won't. Not after what he did!" She pulled back harder as the force opposing her attack became stronger. Her body finally caved in though and she was pulled back with ease, her back resting against a firm chest.

Her eyes opened slightly, glittering with just a thin thread of hope. "Satoshi?" She couldn't wait for a response she had to know. Still, if it weren't it would crush her. All the same, she tilted her head back and looked as far as she could behind her with her head in that awkward angle.

What she saw was far from disappointing. There stood a flinching Satoshi, his hands caressing her wrists tenderly. "Yes, Sakura?" Joy returned to her features and she wrenched her wrists from his hands, turning about and embracing him tightly. Satoshi flinched even more now, aching from the sudden pressure thrown against his wound.

"Sakura be gentle." He smiled a bit; glad to see her at ease after her brief fit. He understood her outburst well enough. Daisuke had explained to Satoshi the part he was unconscious for that morning when he awoke. He'd felt almost as awful as Daisuke for worrying her so much.

"Satoshi, I'm so glad you are alive." Yuki nuzzled his stomach gently. She'd been so certain that he was dead. Thinking about it again made her relief ebb away. She pulled up Satoshi's shirt, revealing his stomach. There was no wound. She blinked and glanced up at him, her face riddled with confusion.

Daisuke chuckled. "I'll explain later." Satoshi nodded in agreement and pried Yuki's arms from about him, needing to return to his room.

"Sakura, get ready to go down to the beach. Our class is going swimming today." Like Daisuke, Satoshi had been avoiding looking at Yuki's upper body. With the size of the shirt and the size of her breasts it was obvious to see she wasn't wearing a bra. Apparently, Riku and Risa hadn't been so quick to notice.

Risa's gaze now settled for the first time that morning on Yuki's chest. She froze and twitched harshly. "GET OUT YOU PERVERTS!" Risa threw a stray shoe at Takeshi who lingered a bit longer than Satoshi and Daisuke before reacting. Riku blinked and then turned her gaze to Yuki also, her face turning beet red as she did so.

Yuki nodded, stealing quick glances at Risa and Riku as the trio of boys left. She went over to her back and pulled out the checked bikini she'd picked out when shopping with Satoshi. Going into the bathroom, she changed. Afterwards she put her shorts back on, kind of embarrassed to walk down to the beach without them.

When she came out of the bathroom Risa and Riku stood there, gawking. "They're huge!" Risa listened to her sister's comment and blushed.

"Riku, that's rude to say…" Yuki ignored them and walked out of the room barefoot, not wishing to be dragged any closer to the female duo.

Satoshi was waiting out in the hallway with Takeshi. Takeshi had insisted on waiting for Yuki and Satoshi was far from willing to let them be alone together.

When se saw him it was like being born again. She rushed over and grabbed his arm, holding on to it tightly. Her body still ached, but she'd gotten accustomed to it. Besides, the relief of seeing Satoshi alive was enough to distract her from it.

"Satoshi." She giggled happily and Takeshi rolled his eyes. He held his arm out to Yuki and smirked. "Would you allow me to escort you to the beach, Miss Hiwatari?" Satoshi couldn't help but blush even more at the way Takeshi had addressed her. The name she would have if the two married combined with the feeling of her breasts pressed against his arm was too much.

Yuki's brow furrowed and she looked up at Satoshi who was looking away from her. She poked his stomach gently and watched him cringe. She then looked back over at Takeshi and nodded, releasing Satoshi's arm.

Takeshi hooked Yuki's arm with his without hesitation. "I'll see you at the beach, Hiwatari." He'd won that battle and he was proud of it.

Satoshi watched as the two walked off and frowned. Why had she gone with Takeshi? It was no time to be getting jealous, especially when he still ached so much. If it had been any normal class trip, he'd have stayed in the room and rested. However he had to protect Yuki from the others gunning for her affections.

He began to stagger down the hallway, pain shooting through his body with each step.

It's seemed like an eon before he got down to the beach. It was crowded with his peers. It was easy to spot Yuki thought. She was sitting alone, a few guys standing a bit away from her, shooting occasional glances at her after gazing at the paper in their hands. What were they looking at?

Satoshi began to head over the huddle of boys, still unnoticed by Yuki. His attention was caught elsewhere though by Takeshi's nearby shouting. "Get it here boys, the first official Sakura photo collection, ten dollars a booklet!" Satoshi's eyes narrowed and he redirected his walking towards the table Takeshi was using for business. He snatched one of the booklets and flipped through it. All of them were candid shots of Yuki.

Takeshi had even included pictures from when Krad and Yuki had been locked in the storage room together. Thank goodness that Krad's wings had been cut out of the shots since he was focusing on Yuki. Takeshi snatched the booklet back from Satoshi, a bit bewildered. "Hey, you have to pay to look!"

Satoshi clenched his fists now, grinding his teeth. It wasn't long before a circle formed around them, encouraging them to fight. High school students were so immature. The aching in Satoshi's body seemed to fade, just as Yuki's had earlier. He seized Takeshi by the collar with both hands and shook him violently. "Did you even stop to think how this effects HER? Do you honestly want her to finish high school when everyone sees her as some sort of whore?" Satoshi was rigid with anger and his words were loud and harsh.

The crowd that had formed grew larger and continued egging them on. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" The chant was overbearing and finally Satoshi succumbed to the urge to hit Takeshi. His fist slammed right into the so-called reporter's jaw. Takeshi was thrown back into the sand. However he reclaimed his footing quite quickly and swung a fist at the unsuspecting Satoshi who had turned his back to him.

"You know what your problem is? You keep acting like she is yours! You may be her brother, but you can't always hover over her and keep her to yourself!" Takeshi watched as Satoshi turned to face him, having stood through the punch to his spine.

Satoshi slammed his fist right into Takeshi's gut and Takeshi returned the favor by a swift punch to the jaw. "I can do whatever I want. She is my sister and she isn't ready to be in a relationship!" Satoshi dug his fist further into Takeshi's gut and used his free first to punch the boy in the chest, forcing him to stumble back.

Takeshi lunged at Satoshi, tackling him to the ground and throwing repeated punches at the snide pretty boy's face. Satoshi raised his arms to protect his face. His glasses had already broken and he had to close his eyes in fear of getting a glass shard in them. With all his force, he attempted to push Takeshi over, using the downward slope of the beach to his advantage. As the two rolled over on the sand the glass shards feel from Satoshi's face and onto the sand. He was now hovering over Takeshi.

The crowd continued to chant. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" One voice cracked through the symphony though, one that caught his attention and forced the adrenaline pumping through his veins to slow. Looking up and away from Takeshi he saw Yuki, tears brimming her eyes.

Takeshi took advantage of the distraction and landed another solid punch into Satoshi's chest over his heart, knocking the wind out of him. Yuki, shoving through the last layer of the crowd, ran into the circle. "Sakura, stay there!" Satoshi ordered, not wanting her to get hurt by standing in the way of a fight again.

She froze and bit her lip, scanning her mind for anything she could do. Takeshi, he'd kissed her. As she watched Takeshi start to kick the fallen Satoshi, she became desperate. The whole crowd had stopped chanting, focusing on Sakura's next action. "Please, stop! I'll do anything, just don't hurt him anymore!"

The crowd gasped, surprised by her bluntness. Ideas rushed into Takeshi's mind as he stopped, allowing time for Satoshi to sit up and wipe the blood from his lips and chin. Takeshi raised his foot to kick Satoshi again. "Anything?" he asked, a cruel smirk crossing his lips.

"Yes!" Sakura responded urgently, relieved when Takeshi lowered his foot and took a few steps back from Satoshi.

"You have to go out on three dates with me." Takeshi grinned, returning to his makeshift business counter.

Pain filled Satoshi's eyes as he watched Yuki nod slowly before rushing over to him. Kneeling next to him, she whispered a question into his ear. "What is a 'date'?" Satoshi fell back again, laying on the sand and laughed whole-heartedly. The crowd dissipated, the last few people looking at him as if he was insane. No one else had heard the question and it was a good thing they didn't.

He fell silent again, remembering what he had said in the heat of the moment when he'd discovered the pamphlets, a comment about Yuki finishing high school. Hopefully he wouldn't have to guard the artwork that long. That was right, she was just an artwork, not an actually person. A strong gust of wind blew right then, throwing one of the pamphlets onto Satoshi chest, open to a picture of Yuki's panties. Her face lit up a bright pink. The scream wasn't piercing and desperate like the ones that she'd given that morning, but it was a rather high-pitched squeal of embarrassment. Takeshi smirked, running off with the remainder of his merchandise to sell them elsewhere.

They were alone now. "Yuki, about last night, please, don't worry about something like that again. Due to Krad those injuries aren't so bad." He smiled meekly at he confused face. All her expressions were always so innocent.

"Then how come Daisuke apologized when he saw you?" Her expression became even more quizzical now. Satoshi couldn't help but chuckle at it.

"He was sorry for having scared you so much and felt guilty when he saw you in so much pain." He saw that another question was already on her lips, ready to be sprung. "And the white light was Krad's powers starting to heal me. You passed out after that. Daisuke had to carry the both of us back to the hotel."

Yuki blinked slowly once and hen smiled. "I'll have to thank Daisuke."

Satoshi shook his head. "We're even. You stopped Dark from killing me so you kept him from being a murderer. Helping us was the least he could have done, or at least that is what he'd said this morning." Yuki nodded with understanding.

After Satoshi had cleaned up he took Yuki out to the water. She'd been so excited at first. He couldn't help but chuckle one again as she described it as feeling warm but also cooling as it rushed by her feet and ankles. At first she just splashed around, but something else grabbed at her curiosity and she looked at Satoshi helplessly. "I want to go out there." her arm was extended and her finger pointed out at the waist-deep level that a lot of their classmates were playing in.

Satoshi walked over to her, removing his t-shirt as he did so. He wrapped it around his upper arm and tied it with some difficulty. Grasping her raised hand he smiled tenderly. As he began to lead her deeper she fidgeted more and more. At one point she stepped into a depression in the ocean floor and sunk quite a bit. To Satoshi's amazement she lifted herself up using his arm, trembling as she wrapped her legs around his waist, clinging to him. "You can't swim, can you?"

She nodded shyly, still unwilling to let go and sink into the depression again. Unfortunately, something bumped into her and she released Satoshi from shock, floating back a bit before beginning to sink. Her legs weren't extended this time either so she wouldn't be able to keep her head about water.

A girl with long black hair pulled into pigtails and crimson eyes stood by Satoshi now. She was shorter than Yuki and her bust was much smaller. "Just ditch that chump and swim with me."

Yuki began to struggle, splashing great deal. The girl rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you don't know how to swim. That's the wimpiest thing ever. With those giant boobs of yours you should at least be able to float without thinking about it."

Satoshi shot a cold glance at the girl and reached out to grab Yuki as she attempted helplessly to stay above water. The girl frowned and grabbed Satoshi's outstretched arm, distracting him.

Satoshi, accidentally, grabbed the front of Yuki's swimsuit and trying to ignore the rather flat chest pressed against his arm, he pulled. The top unbuckled and Yuki, no longer flailing her arms, grabbed her chest, covering it. The girl holding onto Satoshi smirked, eyes flashing pink for a brief moment.

Satoshi stared in wonder as Yuki floated there, treading water. "Is that the only thing you have been pretending not to know about?" Satoshi asked angrily. Yuki shook here head.

"I just somehow remembered how to do this. It must have been one of the memories I forgot." She smiled innocently and Satoshi turned his back to her, embarrassed for his stupidity. He threw her top over his shoulder and it hit her in the face. With that he continued to return to shore, ignoring the girl attached to his arm. She'd let go eventually.

Yuki frowned as she put her bikini top back on. Satoshi was nearly t the shore now. Using her freshly acquired memories, she began to swim back to the shore as well. After one stroke however she froze up and began to splash frantically again, sinking. She was now above the middle of the deep depression so there wasn't the option of standing anymore.

Satoshi glanced back at the sound of the splashing and the stranger let go of his arm, walking on shore with him. "My name is Kaurin." She smiled at him happily, glad that he was ignoring Yuki now.

Yuki continued to attempt to keep her head above the surface but was quickly losing. She already felt exhausted and the aching had returned to the joints. She sunk under briefly, getting a mouth full of water, which she inhaled. As she pulled her head over the surface one last time she spluttered, sinking under.

Moments earlier Takeshi glanced at Satoshi and the strange girl from his reclaimed sales table and then out into the ocean. Yuki was out there splashing desperately. Kicking off his shoes he dashed past Satoshi and into the ocean water, swimming quickly over to Yuki and scooping her up just as her head sunk beneath the surface the second time. She gasped for breath, shivering as she threw her arms around Takeshi's shoulders, holding on tightly. It didn't matter who it was, she just didn't want to die.

Takeshi took her back to shore and set her down on her own two feet by his sales table. There were only a few pamphlets left and nobody had stolen any while he was on his rescue mission. Grabbing his towel, he wrapped it around the shivering Yuki. "C'mon, let's get you back to the hotel." The duo walked past Kaurin and Satoshi on their way back. Satoshi refused to look at Yuki and Kaurin, but Kaurin was repeatedly popping up in his face, asking simple questions which he answered in hopes of making her go away.

Takeshi brought her into the boys' room and she sat down on the bed nearest the door that was Daisuke's. She sniffed a bit and pulled the towel tighter around her. She began to cry softly, ashamed of herself for causing such a scene.

Back at the beach snow began to fall steadily. Kaurin was clinging to Satoshi's arm once more. As it began to snow he jerked harshly. "Yu…" He stopped mid-word, shaking his head. "Who cares?" Kaurin smirked proudly. That was exactly what she'd wanted to hear.

"Hiwatari, would you please go swimming with me?" Satoshi nodded, just wanting to forget about Yuki and her betrayal for the time being.

Takeshi came out of the bathroom where the hot water was already running in the bath. He frowned as he saw Yuki hugging her knees and shaking from her sobs. He'd been gone for five minutes and she totally broke down. Sitting next to her, he smiled, stroking her wet hair. "It's okay, Yuki. There is no need to cry. We can talk to Satoshi about it later, but for now we need to get you cleaned up."

His words were so gentle. Yuki couldn't help but stifle her sobs and look up at his face weakly. She gave a meek nod and allowed him to help her up. "Are you okay to bathe by yourself?" Takeshi knew she was a bit shaken, so he had to be sure. There were no ulterior motives to his actions this time.

She shook her head slowly and frowned. "Satoshi always washes my hair for me. I don't really know how." Takeshi chuckled. Satoshi had definitely hovered over her too much. Leading her into the bathroom, he smiled.

"I'll teach you." Yuki nodded and allowed Takeshi to take the towel. He closed the bathroom door and started the water on the shower, standing under the flow of water as it got warm and rinsing himself off first. He was careful not to let Yuki see any private parts as he washed the sand out of his bathing suit. Yuki just watched and allowed herself to be pulled over when he was done. He instructed her to do what he'd just done and get all the sand off her skin. As she cleaned beneath her swimsuit he looked away. When she was done he dragged a stool over and sat her on it, taking a few bottles out of his bathroom bag. He explained which one was the shampoo and which one was the conditioner.

As he scrubbed the soapy mixture into her hair he gave a play by play on what he was doing, asking her to nod if she understood. "Remember, never get it in your eyes, it hurts." She giggled a bit and nodded, her hair all soapy now. Takeshi began to rinse the soap out, leaving her hair clean and no longer sticky. He then squirted some conditioner in his hands and rubbed it over her loose hair and the remnants on her scalp.

He instructed her to wait as he quickly washed his hair and put conditioner in as well. She giggled at the way his typically spiky hair matted down over his face when it was wet. He pushed it all back, laughing with her at the difficulties in doing to. He brought her over to the shower again and rinsed out the conditioner, leaving her hair shiny and smooth. The conditioner on his hair had had time to sit as rinsing her long coral locks had taken so long. He quickly rinsed it out and turned off the shower.

Going over to the bath he turned off the water, not wanting it to overflow. Stepping up on the step, he climbed in, motioning for Yuki to come in as well.

Yuki seemed much happier now that she was clean and no longer in trouble of drowning. She sunk happily into the warm water and sighed in relaxation. Takeshi blushed. He was bathing with a girl. Sure, they were both technically dressed, but still, it was odd. Instead of fretting he chose to relax in the warm water, glad that he'd had this chance with Yuki. Sadly, he hadn't taken advantage of it yet, but looking at her relaxed face, he didn't want to. The last time he'd been so close to her she'd backed herself into the wall of a bus because she'd been so uncomfortable with the situation.

"Do Satoshi and you take baths like this?" She'd said that he'd always washed her hair, so he couldn't be sure.

Yuki nodded happily, glad that Satoshi was mentioned. "Yes, all the time, but we don't wear swimsuits." She then frowned, recalling that she had upset Satoshi earlier.

Takeshi blushed a beet red. "You bathe together naked, at this age?" Yuki nodded slowly, trying not to think about Satoshi and the other girl. Takeshi took a deep breath, assuring himself it was fine since they were related. It was then that he recalled the previous night's cover story.

"How come you didn't learnt to wash your hair when you lived in America?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed.

"I never lived in America." It didn't matter anymore. Satoshi hated her now, so it wasn't necessary to uphold he lie that they were related. "Satoshi just had to cover for me since I slipped up. I'm not supposed to act like that with him when we are around others. I was just so happy."

"So you aren't related?" Yuki shook her head and smiled meekly.

The rest of the bath continued in silence. When they got out they each dried off with fresh towels. Takeshi offered her one of his clean shirts. She pulled it over her head and then lay down on Takeshi's bed, exhausted.

By the time Takeshi had gotten dressed in the bathroom she was out cold. Sitting on the floor in front of the television he turned it on, making sure the volume was low so that it didn't wake her up.

It wasn't until evening that Daisuke and Satoshi turned to the room. Satoshi was lugging Kaurin behind him. She'd refused to let go from the looks of it. "Look who betrayed of you while you were away," Kaurin whispered. She laughed mischievously as the three of them looked at Sakura sleeping by Takeshi.

Yuki's eyes fluttered open and she attempted to sit up. "Satoshi!" she exclaimed happily. Unfortunately Takeshi's arms were wrapped around her protectively, just as Satoshi's usually were. She couldn't get up.

Satoshi frowned and went over to his bag, pulling out her pendant and tossing it at her. "I don't want it."

Yuki stared at the pendant by her face, eyes wide in horror. Kaurin kissed Satoshi on the cheek in full view of Yuki before skipping off. The day had gone perfectly. Takeshi pulled her closer in her sleep and she felt her chest press against her bag.

The rest of the trip was a horror. Satoshi spent his days with a clingy Kaurin and refused to even look at Yuki. She'd followed him everywhere, trying to get his attention. When all seemed hopeless Takeshi would assure her that she did nothing wrong and needed to persevere. If Satoshi's behavior kept up she'd eventually lose interest and come running to Takeshi for comfort and assurance.

Kaurin's appearance was nothing but a benefit to his struggle for Yuki's love.

The last day of the trip seemed to come incredibly fast and just like at the beginning Yuki sat in the back corner alone. There was no interruption from Takeshi this time. All the same Satoshi still avoided her, despite Kaurin's long-awaited absence. It was getting to be upsetting to a lot of their classmates really. Few could stand seeing their precious class mascot, Sakura, so depressed. The guys were only gunning for her affections however, except for Takeshi and she was dead frightened of girls so they'd stopped approaching her all together.

The bus ride back to the high school was a long one and Yuki spent the whole think alone, refusing to move, eat or drink.

When they arrived Yuki was the last one off the bus. She collected her things and looked around to find Satoshi. Finally they could go home and maybe things would go back to normal. Regrettably, when she caught sight of him he was at the gates, getting into a car sent by his father. Yuki frowned, beginning her walk home slowly. When she got there no lights were on ad the door was locked. She set her bag at the door next to her and sat down next to it, hugging her knees tightly. Satoshi had to come home he had to.


End file.
